


Paradise City

by RickieRoulette007



Category: Tom Hardy - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickieRoulette007/pseuds/RickieRoulette007





	1. Raven

Its going to be a long night... hell its always a long night in Paradise City. You would not believe half of the things that I could tell you about what goes down in this fucking club. The things us women go through and put up with in here just for the customer to leave with a smile on their faces and have them coming back wanting more pleasure and for them to pay us large amounts of cash. Now some would say that our prices are "riDAMNdiculous" but once they get a little taste of what the women of paradise has to offer... oh yeah that "our prices are ridiculous" shit is thrown out the window. We're that good. Well scratch that I'm that damn good. If not I wouldn't have a spot in this joint. Anyways many men and women that come in here become regulars. Most of us strippers in here call them 'REGS' for short. Some of them even try to get to know us on a personal level asking "can i see you sometime? where do you live?" or my favorite question that always cracks me up "can i have your phone number?" and my answers to all of those questions are " no but you can see me here, where i live that's none of your concern and NO you definitely can not have my phone number." That is the rule for everyone in Paradise never give your reg any information about you. Simple as that. Its strictly PLEASURE that's what they come for and thats what we're here for. Now don't get me wrong they are some well a very few regs that just want to talk while others want to go to the SEXROOMS and do whatever have an orgy, S&M, voyeurism... WHATEVER. We do ANYTHING to please they never please us. The selfish fucks i guess they see it as hey our money should be pleasure enough for you bitches but oh well I can't complain the money IS enough pleasure if your getting alot in abundance and if you're good at what you do in this business the pay is great. Im good at what i do very damn good. 

In the dressing room its like a damn jungle. Lots of nude women pushing, shoving, coming and going putting on costume after costume at fast pace, doing hair, make-up and taking showers which makes our dressing room hotter than Hades by the steam. Yeah its like a fucking jungle. Staring into her mirror ignoring all of the commotion that's going on in the room Raven leans back in her chair taking a long drag of her cigarello before putting it out in her ashtray and started doing her hair. She smiled at herself and thought "yeah i got that good shit" Raven is filipina and has jet black hair that she can sit on. Bitches hated her for that. Her body is very petite and having a gorgeous face with cheekbones to die for and a flawless skin complexion and soft pink lips. With all that raven has going for her in looks Bossman gave her the name raven because her hair color reminded him of the bird. She tried arguing with him to change her name but he just told her to "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEARN TO LOVE IT OR TAKE YOUR ASS TO ANOTHER CLUB" sounding like Samuel L. Jackson when he yells. Raven shook her head as she remembered the time when she first met bossman auditioning for him so she can work in this strip club. "Fucking asshole" she said aloud to herself and laughed putting on her hot red lipstick she loved the color. "BUZZ" the door buzzed three times alerting the ladies that someone is about to enter into the dressing room. None of the strippers in the room even attempted to look at the door because it could only be three people Bossman the bastard who runs the joint, Juke the DJ or Alice the head bartender. "Alright Alright Alright you alcoholic bitches come and get your drinks with yo thirsty asses." alice said busting into the room. Ms. phat-phat came to alice grabbed her long island iced tea saying "damn alice bout time you brought your tired ass down here. my reg is out there waiting for me and you know how bossman get when we have a reg waiting and he know i am not one for hearing his damn wannabe blinged out rusted ass mouth." everyone in the room was rolling. Ms. phat-phat took a sip of her drink then walked off. Alice rolled her eyes then said "Blah blah and more fucking blah. save it PHAT ASS because bossman gonna be in here in a couple of minutes". while passing around drinks to whoever requested one. "Damn how is it up there tonight?" raven asked taking off her bra changing into a little red and black corset number. Lady Vixen barged into the dressing room answering her question. "Its a damn full house of animals as always." she said fanning herself. "man its hot in here but even more hotter up top." lady said walking into her changing area. Coming from out of the showers Jade Blue said "well fucking and sucking drinking and smoking will definitely bring heat to any room." raven laughed hysterically and agreed with jade. "right right it sure will." Exstacy rolled her eyes at raven. the biggest bitch in the bunch the little spanish whore she always hated raven and the majority of the women in paradise but for no apparent reason she hated raven the most. Exstacy is very pretty but her attitude and envy is what made her an ugly ass bitch. Playing with her hair ex said to raven " yeah i guess you would know about that wouldn't you? you being hot in the ass an all" exstacy smiled then began combing her frizzed up hair. Raven didn't even look her way saying "can someone please put a fat thick and long dick down ex's throat so she can shut the fuck up? or suffocate." All the ladies in the dressing room laughed loudly. Exstacy got out of her chair not having a good comeback to what raven said stares at her and says "fuck you bitch" raven stood up "you know what i so wish that your mother should've swallowed you while she was sucking your daddy's dick." Ex was about to charge at raven but phat -phat came between them. "Don't play yourself ex" phat-phat said. not worried at all raven said "no its cool get out her way if she comes near me the bitch will be hitting the floor." Buzzing three times the door busts open "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?" bossman was furious. "PHAT!?" boss yelled staring at phat-phat hard. Phat answered. "what? boss i already know im going to my regs now." phat-phat stared down at ex once more before they both left. "Now i don't know what the fuck was going on in here but..." bossman stopped talking when he seen lady come out from her changing area fully dressed with her black with blonde streak hair up in a ponytail. Shocked to see this boss asked "What the fuck you wearing?" lady said "what does it look like Im wearing bossman? clothes." she rolled her eyes. Bossman took the cuban from out of his mouth "where the fuck do you think you going? and alice take yo drunken ass up those fucking steps and work the bar with the rest of your crew." Nonchalantly alice said "alright alright you FAT FUCK I'm going." boss watched alice leave the room then look back at lady vixen. " What boss? i told you i am going home. im not feeling well." bossman through his hands up. "shit lady. regs are here for you i told them that you were performing tonight..." cutting boss off lady added "well now they can take they asses back home to their wives cause im off." boss pointed a finger at lady and said "bitch..." then lady got up in boss' face. "what the fuck did you just call me?" bossman stuttered "lllady you pushing it." correcting him lady said " no you pushing it" boss quickly changed the subject " Raven you here for the night?" raven sighed before saying "yes bossman i am." boss said "good your on solo tonight be ready" raven said "i am ready". Not having anything else to say bossman shook his head and said "Women. i tell yah..." then left the dressing room. Raven and lady looked at one another and laughed. "Girl boss is a trip" raven said and lady added "a SERIOUS trip. i may be a stripper but still im a lady don't call me a bitch or you'll see a bitch." they laughed again. Jade then came from out of her changing area dressed in a dark teal and black masquerade get up saying to lady "BITCH PLEASE" raven was rolling. lady laughed too and said " jade you my girl so you got that bitch. BITCH" jade smiled. "A lady with a naughty mouth" raven said poking out her lips. Jade agreed with raven saying "very naughty." "oh whatever" lady said waving her hand at both of them and smiled. Jade then blew a kiss to both of the women and left. Taking a deep breath lady said " well rave i bets be going too. do yo thing lovie make the women's pussies throb and have the men's dicks give you a standing ovation." lady winked. Raven laughed then said "bye crazy" lady blew raven a kiss and walked out the door. Raven then looked at herself in the mirror once more and said aloud to herself " Its Showtime." Before heading to the stage raven went up to the DJ's booth to see Juke. "What it do? Rave." Juke said placing his albums neatly in order. Juke is a sexy Latino with pretty light brown eyes, shoulder length hair and dimples. The wimp had the nerves to have dimples with a nice lean build wearing a dark blue tee shirt with faded jeans and juke is not the skinny jeans wearing type he leaves that to the ladies. "Hey juke im on in a few." she said putting her hand on her hip. "Alright ma you already know what to do. Pick yo track and get your little sexy ass down on that stage and woo the crowd." Raven liked when juke flirted with her. Juke is a very fun and cute guy to flirt with. Raven picked the music track she wanted to dance to, handed it to juke and said "I will. only if you'll be watching me." she smiled and licked her devilish red lips. Flashing that damn dimple of his... juke smiled, laughed a little and said " Girl get out of here." they both laughed. "Bye JUKE" raven said and left. Waiting backstage behind the burgundy satin curtains she watched bossman speak out to the crowd as he is about to introduce her. "HEY HEY HEY you motherfuckers up in the building tonight. Are you having a good time?" His voice was deep and raspy. The people in the audience answered "YEAH". "Hold up Hold up i cant hear you BITCH ASS NIGGAS I SAID ARE YA'LL HAVING A MOTHERFUCKING GOOD TIME???" bossman asked once more. Everyone men and women answered this time "YEAHHHHH" cheering and clapping loudly. Bossman took a swig of his henny black then said "THEN GET YA CASH OUT YOU SONS OF BITCHES AND YA DICKS UP and Ladies KEEP YA PUSSIES WET AND TENDER FOR THE FILIPINA SPICE THAT I HAVE FOR YOU TONIGHT." The audience continued to applaud while bossman spoke. "One of my NAUGHTY LADIES OF PARADISE I BRING FORTH... RAVENNNNN". Bossman said then ran off the stage. 'I LOVE TO LOVE YA, BABY. I LOVE TO LOVE YA, BABY..." Beyonce's voice blasted from out the speakers. Raven fiercely came out from behind the burgundy satin curtains swaying her hips to the left then to the right burning the stage with her dance moves and swung around on the stripper pole pulling herself high up to the ceiling and slid all the way down the pole into a split. The men and women were WILD N OUT making their money rain on raven as she bounced and popped her ass on a split. While raven was turning up the heat to naughty girl taking off her bustier revealing her perky B-cup breasts bossman was standing by the front entrance with Gunz the bouncer counting his dough. "Man oh man who says religion is all you need when you have money and pussy." Bossman laughed. Gunz looked up to the ceiling and shook his head at boss' comment. Gunz the biggest nigga in height and width in the strip joint never said much if you didn't know him you would think he is a mute but nope he's not. He only talks when he feels like it or if he has to. Don't get it twisted about him even though he is quiet gunz is known for knocking dudes the fuck out if they got out of line. Looking outside of the glass doors gunz tapped bossman who was still counting his paper to let him know that his friend just arrived to the club. Bossman's friend opened up the glass door and said " Hello BOSS". Knowing that British accent boss' eyes left his money and looked at his homie that showed up. "Oh shit Freddie boy damn man its been too long." They hugged one another patting each other hard on the back. Freddie observed the club a little. "Yea Yea its been too long mate but nuff of that i see you been doing good for yourself." Freddie said pointing his finger at boss. Bossman nodded his head "You already know my dude Vegas is where its at." Boss turned his head to look outside and yelled "What it do jimmy?" and smiled just realizing that Freddie's cousin came to the club too. Freddie then put his hands on his waist and looked around the club again. Only this time he notices the stripper on stage. "Boss who is that little exotic creature on the stage?" Bossman's grinned and said "Ah just like the majority of people in here you've taking an interest in my little blackbird Raven." Freddie's eyes never left the stage and said to boss "yea it appears so." Looking at raven's perky breasts, nice ass, little pink pussy and red lips... Freddie couldn't stop thinking about all the wicked things that he could do to her. Oh yeah he'd fuck her up real nice. He sucked his bottom lip then said to boss "I want her." Bossman sucked his grilled teeth and said "and you can have her but she ain't cheap." Not giving a damn about what bossman just said out of his rusted metal ass mouth Freddie said " Once she's finished with this little number bring a to me." Boss shrugged his shoulders " alright i got you in the meantime smoke, drink and relax my dude." Freddie left to do just that while boss looked to the stage. When raven was done with her show she blew a kiss to everyone in the audience, picked up piles of her money and headed backstage. Raven as always did her thing having the men and their dicks give her a standing ovation. On her way to the dressing room to put her money up and hit the showers bossman shouts to her "RAVE come here" She rolled her eyes " what boss?" she asked really not wanting to be bothered. "Don't you what? me girl." boss said pointing one of his thick fingers at her. "But anyway come here" boss commanded. She did as she was told and came close to boss. He motioned her to move the curtains to the side and look out into the large crowd of people then boss said "You see that guy wearing the grey suit and light pink shirt?" raven said "Yeah what about him?" Boss took a swig of his drink then said "He just put a large amount of stacks in my hand to have you anyway he sees fit. He's British and the name is Freddie and he is a good friend of mine so take him to one of THE ROOMS and show him a good time and here's your cut." Boss gave her 7g's and said "Now hurry the fuck up and get to him" then slapped her on the ass. "Fuck boss don't slap my ass" raven rubbed her ass cheeks and continued to go off "I am not a fucking horse" boss said " GIRL GET YO NARROW ASS TO...." not wanting to hear his loud ass mouth anymore raven yelled "OKAY OKAY I'm about to freshen up then I'll take care of Freddie Boy DAMN." She shook her head. Boss took a quick shot of his drink, pointed at raven and said "and hurry the fuck up." then left from backstage. Raven freshened up and changed into a short all red silk kimono get up. She was stunningly seductive as she walked up to the top floor to take care of her first "ROOM" mate of the night. Freddie. Walking up coming closer to him in one of the V.I.P booths. Freddie was slouching on a blue sectional couch watching raven like how a lion watches his prey before pouncing on it. Standing directly in front of him raven swallowed hard before opening her mouth "Hello I'm Raven welcome to Paradise City. Can i get you anything?" she said flirtatiously. A wicked but sexy smile appeared on Freddie's face he took a hit of his cigarette and said "Hello Raven" then he pointed to himself and said "Freddie. and i don't want anything but you." Freddie's whole vibe turned raven on a little. How sleek his hair looked, his full lips that look so juicy and his accent that deep fucking British accent made her weak in the knees. His look was so sinister raven was a little intimidated by him feeling like she should just take the money and run. Raven hadn't felt that way in a long long time. The last time she ever felt intimidated by a "ROOM" mate was when she worked her first night in paradise. No longer reflecting on the past raven said to Freddie "and have me you shall... this way." Leading Freddie to one of the sex rooms she sees one of her regs FDR with a friend in the gold V.I.P section. Raven was flabbergasted at how fine gorgeous and beautiful her regs' friend is. FDR spotted raven and waved motioning her to come over to him. She waved back but kept it moving because she was with a "ROOM" mate. Her reg would just have to wait. Bringing Freddie into the first sex room that was available she sat him down on the bed, walked over to a vase reached inside of it, pulled out a trojan condom and threw it at Freddie. "Put this on" raven told him. Freddie looked at the condom and laughed hysterically. He unbuckled his white belt, dropping his pants and underwear to the floor. Raven stared at his hard, thick penis. Freddie was equipped very well but she had seen and fucked bigger. Grabbing the condom off the bed Freddie said "I don't do condoms" then threw the trojan back at her. "Well you are going to do them tonight or your not fucking a damn thing." raven said then turned around to take off her kimono but before her kimono could even drop to the floor Freddie pushed her face forward up against the wall. Behind her Freddie grabbed her long black hair pulling her head back and whispered in her ear "I paid to fuck you anyway i please and I'm going to fuck you raw." Raven tried to fight Freddie pulling on his hair hoping that he would let up off her but he just pressed her up against the wall even more.Raven was no match for Freddie. He tore off her red thong and rammed his dick into her pussy. Raven moaned. Fucking her hard against the wall freddie cupped her breasts. "Ugh you and your fucking tight wet little pussy " he said pounding her pussy out even more harder. Smacking sounds and moans filled the room. Freddie took a handful of raven's hair and walked her over to the circular shaped bed. His dick still inside of her he laid raven flat on her stomach and put pressure on her back to hold her down. "Mmmm FUCK FREDDIE FUCK" raven said loudly. She was actually enjoying Freddie with his roughness. Raven likes it rough. "Yeah babe what's it like? you want this yeah say you want it" Freddie says lifting her ass up pounding and grinding inside her pussy. Raven gave in "YES FUCK ME FREDDIE YES I WANT THIS FUCK" she said biting the sheets afterwards. Ready to cum Freddie pulled his dick from out of her pussy, turned her over, grabbed the back of her neck sat her up having raven deep throat his cock. He came in raven's mouth. Raven swallowed every last drop before taking his dick out of her mouth slowly and gave the tip of his dick a little kiss. Freddie's body trembled when she did that. He shook his head backing away from raven to put on his underwear and pants. Buckling up his white belt looking at her he said " You are somefin' special you little exotic creature." Raven fixed her hair a little and her kimono, smiled at Freddie and said "I know". Freddie winked at her and just like that he was out the door. Raven left out of the sex room a couple of minutes after Freddie did and feeling the way she was feeling at this point soar and bothered as hell she could use a drink. Scratch that she needed a drink. "Where the fuck is Alice when you need her?" raven whispered to herself. Heading over to the bar raven saw Alice making and taking shots of her own. "Hey Alice make me one of those and stop hogging all the good shit for yourself." raven said making Alice jump a little. Everyone in this joint employee or not knows Alice drinks on the job hell she even knows that everybody knows but she still gets shaken a little when someone catches her in the act. Alice had her hand over her heart and said " Fuck you rave" smiling and made raven a lemon drop shot. Alice handed raven her shot "So how was your "fuck" mate?" Alice asked. "GIRL let me put it to you like this he was good... but fast." Alice burst out laughing while raven took her shot to the head. "a minute man huh?" Alice asked teary eyed from laughing so hard. "Either that or my pussy is just too damn good." raven said and they both laughed hard. Once the laughter calmed down Alice wiped her eyes and said "Woo i know that's right" putting her hand on her hip and walked off. Raven dazed off looking in her empty shot glass then felt a hand touch her back. She turned around to see that it was her favorite reg and best friend FDR. They never had sex or even kissed. FDR never wanted anything from Raven just her company. Every time FDR stopped by he always made her job a little easier and safe to say fun talking about any and everything. "Hey FDR" raven said her voice became very high pitched. They gave each other a big hug. Letting go of him she asked "what's up?" FDR shrugged his shoulders "nothing much. you did your thing when you were on stage as always." FDR tapped her shoulder. "Awe thank you F but something brought you in paradise tonight i noticed that you are not alone either." raven said motioning her head over to the gold v.i.p section that he was in not realizing that the handsome gentlemen that she spotted earlier was no longer within the group. "Yeah i was throwing a little surprise party to cheer one of my friends up a bit" FDR said looking down at the ground. Raven knew he needed something saying "and?" she grabbed his chin and lifted his head up so he can look her in the face. "and that's where you come in." FDR said and closed his sky blue eyes. Upset raven said "Shit F are you serious?" FDR explained "look raven there's a lot of money in this and i don't want to just hook my friend up with anybody in here." Raven didn't say anything. FDR continued to speak "You are truly the only one that i know and trust in here." bringing his lips to her left ear he whispered her name "Jolie". Raven punched FDR in the stomach. She didn't hit him too hard but hard enough for him to rub his stomach. "Shut Up " raven said looking over at Gunz to see if he witnessed the blow she just gave FDR. If he did he would come to her defense thinking that her reg was up to no good. Raven had to admit FDR did know her well. Well enough to know all the things about her that a reg is never supposed to know about the women of Paradise City but her reg, her friend did. Raven sighed and asked "where is your friend?" FDR answered "he's in one of the sex rooms" "already? damn you just knew that i was gonna do this for you huh?" raven said. FDR shook his head "no no no i just know you have a good heart and i hoped and prayed that you wouldn't say no" raven sucked her teeth and said "I didn't say yes" FDR then put his hands together and started to pray. Raven laughed and told him to "stop it" and put his hands down by his side. She started looking around the club checking to see if bossman was present and he was nowhere to be found. "Does boss know about this?" Nodding his head FDR said "yes and i paid for my friend to get a private lap dance and told him that i wanted to choose who i wanted the dancer to be." Thinking to herself that FDR must have gave bossman more money because boss would never let anyone do that. "and boss was okay with that?" raven asked suspiciously. FDR backed up a little, spread his arms and said " I'm standing here asking you to do this for me aren't I?" Raven said "alright okay okay I'll see him" FDR excited as ever said "great thank you" raven put her hand up saying "yeah yeah yeah just give me a few minutes to get ready i guess" FDR smiled "okay cool cool." "okay so whats his name?" she asked. "Oh yeah how could i forget his name is Tuck." raven looked at him as if he was joking and said "Tuck?" FDR said his friend's name once more "Yup Tuck." Raven looked up to the ceiling before saying "oh god so you paid for the private lap dance right?" FDR answered "yeah and he's in one of the red rooms. Red room number 3. Raven nibbled on her bottom lip for a second nodding her head then said "gotcha" to FDR. "Oh" FDR said reaching into his pocket pulling out a wad of cash then handed the money to raven. "what's this?" she asked. "Money." he said. "Come on F you know that's not what i meant why are you giving me this when you said you already paid boss? you know every stripper in this place gets our cut from bossman." FDR said "I know i know but i want to give you this for doing this for me i really do appreciate it raven Thank You." Raven held FDR's hand and said "Eh it's nothing." Letting go of FDR's hand she put her money inside her bra and turned around leaving the bar. Watching her walking away FDR yelled "See you later rave." Raven heard what FDR said but still she didn't look back she just signaled a good bye by waving her hand and headed down to the dressing room to hit the showers. So fresh and so clean raven changed into a black satin bra and black hiphugger booty shorts with suspenders and on her feet she wore her black six inch jimmy choo heels. Almost finished she put on her hot red lipstick, put her black and white bangles on both wrists, put her jet black hair in a low bun and took her black fedora that was hanging on her mirror off and placed it on her head. Raven was ready. She left out of the dressing room on her way to dance for this Tuck fella. Standing in front of a red door (sex room #3) raven took a deep breath and thought "man FDR paid lots of money for his friend to get a lap dance he must be living his last days or is a virgin." Shrugging her shoulders to the thought raven opened up the door and walked into the room. "You gotta be fucking kidding me" raven said aloud as tuck turned around sitting on a red sectional couch to see who entered into the room. She couldn't believe that the man sitting across the room from her was the exact same guy that she was eye-fucking so hard while she was on her way to the sex room with ol' freddie boy. "Boy this night just got better" raven thought to herself and walked over to Tuck. Tuck stood up off the couch as soon as he saw the exotic dancer walking over to him. "This woman is beautiful really beautiful a woman as lovely as she shouldn't be working in a place like this" Tuck thought. Being the gentleman that he is tuck felt it only right for him to meet the exotic dancer half way and introduce himself apologize and leave. Raven stopped walking when tuck walked up to her and extended out his hand to her "Um hello very pleased to meet you I'm Tuck." Raven looked at his hand then checked him out from head to toe. His dark brown hair had a little rocker style edge to it with only a bit of hair spiked up in front, his face so handsome and adorable at the same time having smokey blue to die for eyes, perfect nose and his mouth... he had lips that will make you fantasize about him kissing, sucking and licking every part of your body, he sported a gold cross around his neck wearing a dark blue v-neck graphic tee revealing a little bit of his tattoos, faded denim jeans and rocking a pair of white nike airmaxs on his feet. Raven thought 'damn this man is even hotter than hell up close mmmm the things that i could do and would do with him'. Taking his hand looking him in the face she introduced herself as well."Hi Tuck I'm Raven" the feel of his masculine hand holding hers alone made her want to up and pounce on him forget the damn stripteasing lap dancing crap. Tuck smiled and squeezed her hand tight before letting go "But yes i do so want to apologize my friend told me to stay here because he had a surprise for me and I take it you're the surprise." Raven being in this line of work since she was seventeen, she could tell when a man was nervous and tuck the sweet, handsome, and sexy ass man was definitely nervous. Raven shook her head while listening to him 'tuck is so sweet but so pent up he needs someone to ease that stress yeah and im just the woman he needs'. Tuck rambled on "I told him not to do this bring a woman such as yourself in here to entertain me i am truly sorry that he put you up to this" Tuck said and he balled up his fists, licked his bottom lip (which raven ever so wanted to see him do that again) bumped his knuckles together and said "yeah I'm a kill him excuse me i do hope you enjoy the rest of your evening." Tuck was leaving. Raven couldn't believe this she never had a man be that kind and not grabbed the opportunity of having her please them no man has ever done that but her reg's best friend Tuck. 'OH HELL NO I might not never see this man again i want him, i have to have him he's not going anywhere' she thought to herself and ran after tuck. She grabbed his arm stopping him from opening up the door. "Wait so this is it? you are gonna just up and leave?" raven asked breathing heavily. Tuck not expecting any of this he said "my friend should not have paid you to do this for me its not right i didn't want this and you don't have to do this darling." not wanting tuck to leave raven said softly "Tuck i know i don't have to do this but i WANT to do this please tuck don't leave just yet let me dance for you." she said so sincerely. Raven's words hit his heart very hard after hearing what she said how could he ever leave her now all she wanted to do was dance for him. Raven is a very beautiful, sexy woman and working in this field... she must be strong. Tuck didn't say no. He rubbed his hand through his hair looked up at her beautiful face once more and said "okay darling let's dance well I'll leave the dancing to you i take it you dance way better than me" Raven laughed she grabbed his hand and said "come on we'll see about that" and led him back to the red sectional couch. Sitting tuck down on the sectional he looked up at her while she seductively looked down on him and backed away from him to the little round dance floor. Her eyes never left his face all the while thinking to herself 'tuck tuck tuck the things i plan on doing to you.' Hearing TLC'S Red Light Special blast through the room speakers raven seductively to the melody of the music walked over to tuck. Slowly she removed her fedora and tossed it to the other side of the room she then took off her suspenders letting them fall to her sides. Moving her body like a snake she reached behind her back unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. Close enough to sit on tuck's lap if she wanted and indeed she was she raised both her hands behind her head to take her hair out of the bun and her long hair fell to her perfectly round ass. Flirtatiously she said "Hello tuck" she said. She couldn't help herself looking at how tuck sat on the couch with his legs wide open she sat on his lap. Swirling her hips round and round on top of him tuck moaned a little. Feeling his dick standing at attention raven knew that tuck wanted her but she needed to hear him say it. Tuck put his hands on her thighs "Um Raven..." he grunted after saying her name. Still grinding on top of him she said "Do you want me tuck ?" she whispered in his ear. "Raven I..." tuck said no longer wanting to talk he rubbed his masculine hands up and down her back and in her hair making her moan a bit. "Mmmm tuck say you want me" raven commanded and that was the final straw. Tuck showed Raven better than he could tell her. He ripped her black booty shorts off of her and pulled her face down to his and kissed her so passionately that she could've swore that she was about to have an orgasm right on his lap. He sucked her bottom lip and tugged ever so gently as he felt her heat between her legs raven was going insane. Grabbing the top of his pants she had the powers of the she-hulk as she ripped his pants pulling out his hard long dick about to give him head but tuck stopped her. "No let me please you let me take my time with you" raven nods her head allowing him to do so. Planting kisses from her neck down to her breast he cupped her ass and lift her up and turned the tables. raven laid on her back on the couch with tuck now on top of her. He sucked on raven's sweet nipples, then traveled planting soft kisses down to her navel. Tuck spread raven's leg wider. Lifting himself up tuck removed his shirt. Raven said "Damn it Tuck" as she was amazed with what she saw. He had a body that some guys would sell their soul to the devil just to have. Tuck smiled and without saying a word he made love to raven pussy with his mouth. Both of raven's legs shook uncontrollably. This was definitely a first for her someone she didn't know at all wanted and kindly took the time out to please her no man have ever done that before. No man has ever made love to her before. Raven ran her fingers through his hair and tugged it a little as he nibbled on her clit a bit. Oh she didn't know how much she loved that until now. No longer devouring her pussy as if it was a fresh peach, tuck laid on top of raven stared deep into her big brown eyes then kissed her so softly and slide his dick inside of her. "ugh tuck oh tuck" raven moaned. Arms and legs both wrapped around tuck's heavenly body, he wrapped his arms around her waist holding raven tightly to him while he gyrated pumping deeply in and out of her pussy nice and slow. Raven matched his rhythm grinding her hips as he pounded his dick in her pussy "tuck oh shit tuck your gonna make me cum" raven screamed when she came on him. Tuck made love to raven so good making her cum a couple more times. Gripping raven's waist even tighter as he's on top tuck says "ugh raven i want you" his pace sped up making love to her even harder. Raven replied in tuck's ear softly and almost out of breath "I want you too tuck" and without saying another word Tuck came inside of Raven. Both of them feeling so good tuck helped raven up. Tuck kissed raven softly once more and said " I do want you raven." Raven just smiled at his words and straightened herself up before heading out the door. Tuck did the same and said "Raven i would love to see you again can i see you again?" Raven looked at tuck she had to admit he was different giving her something that no man has giving her before. He absolutely is nothing like any of the selfish bastards that took but never gave. Tuck took nothing from her and gave her him ALL of him. She felt so close to him when he came inside of her. Oh yeah she had some feelings for tuck. Raven smiled again and gave tuck two things that she never gave a "ROOM" mate. Raven remembered when she was on his lap she felt his cellphone in his pocket and said "Put this in your phone". Tuck reached into his pocket and pulled his cellphone out and waited for her to give him her number. "It's 843-8253 and my name is Jolie" raven said. Tuck put her number in his cell and said "Jolie. Beautiful." he smiled. Then Raven blew Tuck a kiss and left him alone in the room.


	2. Jade Blue

"Yeah c'mon baby" my 'ROOM' mate Carl said unzipping his torn up dingy Levi jeans. "Yeah c'mon over to papa and suck this dick" he said breathing heavily. Carl. the scum of the earth, douche bag, redneck looking truck driver kind of guy knows good and well that it doesn't work like this when you fuck with me. I don't give a damn if a man or woman comes up in here and pays well to have all kinds of sex with me. I don't do what they want me to do they do whatever i want them to do and make them enjoy it. Yes Control. That is what separates me from the other women that work in this club. "Paradise City" Haha that's real funny the name of this place needs to be called "Hell" and guess what bitches... I'm the Devil.

"Now, now, now Carl" Jade blue said walking to a black and gold dresser. "I'll do that whenever i feel like it." In front of the dresser it took jade a minute to decide on which drawer she wanted to go into. Finally choosing the third drawer she opened it. Pulling out one of her favorite sex toys that she so happily named "the icicle". Wondering why is she is taking her sweet time carl sat on the gold king sized round bed squinting his beady brown eyes to possibly see what she had in her hand. "Whad you say?" he asked sounding like his mouth was full of chewing tobacco. Not one to hold her tongue she said " you heard me carl cut the shit I said I will suck your dick when or if i feel like it." Carl opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. Jade blue looked up to the ceiling and shook her head and got straight to the point. "and for me to suck your dick you have to suck my dick first." jade blue smiled revealing her 16 inch green glass dildo. Swinging the glass dick back and forth in front of her as if it were a light saber from star wars she said "meet my icicle" carl's eyes almost popped out of his head. He found his words then saying "BITCH you must be crazy" with his beady eyes wide nodding his head up and down. Oh and as far as his dick... it was in LIMP NOODLE MODE now. Carl ran both of his hands through his long brown with gray streaks wet hair removing some strands from out of his face. Jade stopped swinging her 16 inch dick. Not so happy with the words that just came out of her 'room' mate's mouth her smile vanished. She thought to herself 'oh hell no this fucker really forgot his place" then said "and you must be crazy to think that you make the rules in this room and if you don't suck my dick..." jade pointed the icicle at him. " i won't suck you and you WON'T fuck my sweet tight pussy that you paid such good money for." Gawking at jade he said "yea okay believe that shit if you want to." Jade Blue came closer standing in front of carl she lifted up her left leg placing it gently on his shoulder taking one of his rough hands in hers then placed it on her pussy making him caress her clit feeling her warm moisture. Carl didn't put up a fight. Seducing him jade asked innocently "you do want my pussy don't you?" Carl looked jade in the eyes as he massaged her pussy. Jade blue was bad to the bone super bad wearing a see-through royal blue lace cat suit with white thigh high 6 inch heels. Her shoulder length blonde hair was up in a high ponytail. She has an angelic face with pretty big light brown eyes, cute little button nose and not so plump but kissable lips and a body that tops Marilyn Monroe's. Jade Blue is HOT. Sweating bullets carl swallowed hard before answering her question. "I wouldn't be here if i didn't want to fuck you" Jade licked her strawberry bubblegum colored lips and commanded "then SUCK MY DICK" she put the green glass 16 inch dildo up to his mouth and slide it across his bottom lip. Carl didn't even buck back. Jade knew she had him. Slowly having him kiss the tip of the dildo first a couple of times to now ramming the dildo in and out of his mouth making him deep throat one of her favorite toys. Jade smiled thinking "Hahaha look at this cock sucking prick deep throating my glass dick so he can get some head and pussy. oh how i love power and control damn jade you can persuade anyone to do what you want when you want i may not be always successful with women on that note but men... HAHA well let's just say Carl sucks dick better than me ALMOST anyways" she giggled silently at her thoughts. Getting a hold of herself and pushing her dildo in and out of her 'room' mates mouth at fast pace getting a kick out of this she said "yeah baby that's right suck jade's dick that's a good boy" and grabbed his noodle dick giving him one of the many things that she was known for giving... great hand jobs. Her hand jobs could satisfy any man as if it were a blow job. Giving long, slow and fast tight strokes up and down his shaft of his cock jade made him cum within a matter of seconds. Carl's body quivered and stiffened when he nutted in her hand. Jade took the icicle out of his mouth and went to the other side of the sex room to a sink washing her hand and her dildo. Looking over her shoulder to see carl who was sitting on the bed with his dick out still was in a daze. Jade knew she had fucked him up mentally. He was probably wondering if he was gay or not for doing what he just did. When she was done cleaning her hand and toy she put it away thinking 'oh well like boss said you'll get fucked up in this business if you catch feelings'. Jade walked over to her violated room mate she smiled and asked "so carl how do you feel?" in her innocent voice. Carl closed his eyes and took a deep breath then said " look i did what you wanted me to do alright now stop fucking around and do your part." Jade laughed hysterically. "HAHA oh my carl you are too funny haha" in an instant she was serious. " I did do my part making you cum you silly FUCK and I don't fuck men that can suck a mean hard 16 inch dick or any dick for that matter so be thankful for that hand job and FUCK OFF!!!!" Carl stood up off the bed with rage. Putting his dick back in his pants he zipped them up and headed towards the door. He decided to say something before leaving the room " to hell with you you fucking bitch." Jade gave her mate a devilish grin and said " I'm already there and you'll be back" changing her tone to little innocent miss jade blue she waved goodbye "Byeeee Carrrrlllll" without looking back carl slammed the door shut. Jade shrugged her shoulders walked over to the black and gold dresser and grabbed a cigarette and a green lighter. She lit her cigarette and took a long drag of it taking a smoke break before she leaves the room. Making her way to the gold round bed she laid on her back to stare at the ceiling. "Yes i am in control. 'The Power of the P.U.S.S.Y'. Jade Blue said to herself mouthing the lyrics to one of Jay-Z's songs. Jade took a couple more puffs of her cigarette before heading out of the room. Lord only knows how many of her regs were out there waiting on her. No longer in the sexroom area and out on the floor jade looked around the club. "Its going down in Paradise tonight" she thought to herself seeing the large crowd of people in the building. 50 cent's Candy Shop blasted through the speakers while Ms. Phat-Phat was on stage working the pole having the crowd go coo coo crazy when she made her round thick booty clap. Again jade shook her head to the millions of heads that were in the club. "Damn all these people and its hot as hell shits bound to hit the fan" she said to herself. Too full house to head to the dressing room or over to the bar jade decided to look for gunz. Trying her best to make way through the crowd jade quickly spots gunz checking a dude for messing with one of the strippers and showing him the door. Oh and by the blood leaking from out the guy's nose and mouth he definitely got out of line. " And don't come back til you have some money you broke motherfuckah" gunz yelled to the dude after dragging him out of the club. Once that was over with jade approached gunz from behind "some start of the night for you huh G.?" Gunz turned around to see jade standing there with her head tilted to the left grinning from ear to ear and both hands placed on her hips. He took a deep breath not even looking like he just got into a fight wearing a black tee, black chain, black pants all black everything looking like a nice piece of dark chocolate without saying a word just stared at her for a minute. Gunz really didn't wanna talk at the moment but since Jade was one of the very few people that he considered a homie in this joint he spoke. "More like some start of the night for your sister." jade's smile disappeared. "WHAT? Rocket is here tonight? what the fuck is she doing here she quit." Gunz said nothing. Folding his muscular arms across his chest being in bouncer/security mode just shrugged his shoulders. jade placed her hands over her face then dropped them to her side. Frustrated and needing answers she pointed to the the front entrance of the club. "So that's what that was all about ? my sister had something to do with that?" jade asked. Gunz gave her the scoop briefly "Rocket was on the floor creep wanted a lap dance didn't have money for a lap dance tried to get a lap dance from rocket anyway rocket started swinging and that's where i came in." Jade looked up to the ceiling she couldn't believe she was hearing this. Rocket is her little sister. Jade had put rocket on to this place when she had came to Vegas asking her if she could help her find a way to make money for schooling. Jade told rocket that she can work with her but only temporarily until she made the amount of money she needed then she was to quit. Rocket was cool with that. So she had her little sis meet up with bossman. Rocket auditioned for him and immediately she was working in Paradise. 'Rocket has made her school money and then some so why the hell is she here?' jade thought then wiped her forehead "well good looking out G. I owe you one" jade looked back at the crowd of people to see if she could see her sister but it was impossible. Jade needed to know where her sister was and she was no where in sight. "Fuck gunz where'd she go? did she leave?" sweating a little she wiped her forehead again "and DAMN its so crowded in here tonight what the hell? a celebrity supposed to be in the building tonight or something?" Gunz eyes were glued to the stage on phat-phat who was now spreading eagle up against the pole. "Something like that and No your sister didn't leave she is in the ladies room getting herself together." Jade shook her head and rolled her eyes pissed at the fact that her sister was still there. "and bossman?" gunz eyes left the stage to look at jade for a moment. "What about bossman? He's in his office." Jade tapped her lips with her index finger "look I'm gonna have a serious talk with him about having my sister come back here. He's the only one who gave her the okay to do so." she growled "UGH I could KILL boss for doing this shit." then placed both hands on her hips. Gunz shook his head at her comment. Not wanting to be involved more than he already was he said "well jade good luck having that convo with the boss." Getting the hint that gunz was done talking she said "Please G. I'm Irish. boss is the one who's gonna need the luck" and walked away disappearing into the crowd of hot and horny men and women on her way to the dressing room. Walking downstairs to the dressing room jade bumped into Ecstasy. In jade's opinion ex was a worst than garbage on a hot summer day type of tramp. Jade never cared much for ex because she's a hater and she's conniving. "Excuse you. Puta" ex said burning a hole in jade's back . "Next time you see me bitch move out of my way" jade said and kept it moving. Ecstasy snapped her fingers and said "No reciben perra corte" smoothing out her bright pink skin tight leather costume. Jade brushed ex off. Having bigger fish to fry jade grabbed the gold doorknob on the dressing room door and twisted it to the right opening it."BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ" the door alarm goes off and she went into the room slamming the door shut. Rocket was sitting in a chair at her changing area laying her head down in her arms. She looked just like jade only differences were that rocket has bright red hair, paler skin, green eyes and light brown freckles on her cheekbones. Hearing the alarm go off rocket lifts her head up to see who entered the room and rolled her eyes when she saw her sister. "Oh hey blue" she said then laid her head back down. Jade didn't say a word. Taking off her white thigh high boots tossing them to the other side of the room barefooted and her height now 5'1" she walked over to rocket then grabbed the back of her neck lifting her head up to look her little sister in the face. "Don't you give me that 'hey blue' bullshit rock." Jade looked at rocket's body only wearing a red and yellow bra and thong set and sighed before going off. "What the fuck are you doing working here? GOSH rock you made the money you needed for school why the fuck come back here?" jade shook her head again "uh-uh no get whatever you brought here with you tonight and head on home your not working here anymore." rocket removed jade's hand from off her neck "Don't touch me Blue" rocket warned. They both stared one another in the face waiting for one to break eye contact but neither woman did. "I'm here blue because i want to be and NO I'm not going anywhere im done with school." rocket scratched her head "I've been thinking about making this a permanent thing ya know? make a career of this." Appalled at what she was hearing coming out of her 18 year old sister's mouth jade clapped her hands in front of her face "Wow rocket don't be stupid please do not be fucking stupid leave this club don't follow in my footsteps be better than me and don't come back here rock i mean it" rocket sucked her teeth and stood up out of her chair. "YOU MEAN IT? YOU MEAN IT? Please im a grown ass woman i do what i want when i want and i want to work here in Paradise City." Jade Blue laughed loudly."HA HA HA that's funny" she wiped her teary eyes. "whew really don't give me that im a grown woman shit. For one you don't even have your own you live with me and once you up and chose to live with me you chose to live by my rules and one of those rules is to get an education." Jade folded her arms. "Oh whatever jade all that is about to change i don't need you or any body but im working here." jade grabbed her ponytail and looked up to the white ceiling "you don't need anyone? HA yeah OKAY" tapping her right foot on the hot sticky floor. Placing both hands on her waist rocket said "what you mean by 'yeah okay' i don't need anybody". "Bitch please if it wasn't for gunz beating that guy's ass you probably would've got your ass beat or worst." rocket leaned back against her mirror "I had it under control gunz didn't need to jump in." being in denial with herself but deep down inside she knew that her sister was right. Rocket looked down at the floor while rubbing her left arm. Jade just stared at her sister no one said a word for a while. She hated the fact that she couldn't control rocket. It was like looking at herself in the mirror but so help her God if she wasn't gonna get her ass to not work here anymore. "Rock get dressed and go home your not working here anymore and that's final." jade demanded. "Blue who the hell you think your talking to? I am not a child and I'm damn sure not one of your little fuck mates that you have wrapped around your precious little fingers." Jade had enough of her little sister's smart mouth. Grabbing rocket by the shoulders jade slammed her up against her mirror hard cracking it. "Bitch don't make me drag you out of this fucking club." jade threatened. rocket yelled struggling to get jade off her "UGHHH GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF ME". Using all her strength rocket finally pushed jade back. Not stopping jade charged at rocket grabbed her forearms and tried to drag her out of the dressing room. Kicking and pulling back rocket was trying her best to have jade let her go. The dressing room buzzed three times making their tussle come to an end. "Jade if you are in here you better be ready" Bossman said entering the dressing room. "What the fuck is going on up in here?" boss said when he came into the room and saw that jade had a hold of rocket's forearm. Boss stood still for a moment looking like he was one of the people on the movie THE WIZ singing "gold is gold" dressed in all gold everything sweater, pants, gators, pimp hat and his same tacked out jewelry he always wears. He took his cigar out of his mouth "Jade why the fuck you got a hold of rocket? good business is going on up in the orgy room tonight lots of fucking good business and y'all playing tug of war with one another." Boss looked at his gaudy watch then looked at the cracked mirror. "Man im telling y'all" Jade let go of rocket. Rocket backed away from her sister rubbing her arms. "Y'ALL BETTER CUT THE SHIT" boss pointed his fat fingers at the both of them. "Oh fuck you boss" Jade got up in boss' face she couldn't wait to see boss and let him have it for having her work here again. "How could you have my little sister come work here again when we told you and all agreed on that she was only gonna work here temporarily. You know the situation boss." She waited and wondered what type of bullshit excuse he was gonna come up with. Cool as a fan boss put his cigar back in his mouth letting it hang from his lips "Jade Blue I'm only gonna tell you this once YOU BETTER BACK THE FUCK UP" his eyes bulged out of his head warning jade looking like a fat version of Sam L. Jackson. He even sounds like the man when he gets loud. Jade was fuming but no matter how mad she was she really didn't want to go toe to toe with boss . So jade took her sweet time backing up out of bossman's face. Boss brushed his shoulders off "Now i don't have to explain myself to no damn body but if you must know Raven has been M.I.A for a couple of days now and I'm losing money. I was thinking bout getting a new chick but i thought why go get a new chick when you can have a seasoned one that already knows the ropes." Rocket put her hands on her tiny waist full of attitude she said "SEASONED?" Boss looked at rocket "YEAH SEASONED you heard me BITCH you been here before" "WHATEVER Boss" rocket said flipping him the bird. Jade had it up to here with this bullshit "Don't call my sister a bitch okay? and as far as you trying to have rocket replace raven you can forget about that and get a new chick or wait til rave comes back because rocket is going home tonight she's not working here again." Boss blew smoke in jade's pretty face. She held her breath so she wouldn't smell the stink smoke that escaped from his lips. "Hold up Hold the fuck up ain't nobody trying to replace raven. i still been thinking about getting a new bitch in paradise though for a while and get yo facts straight yo sister came to me i didn't force her to come here or asked her to come here and work tonight. She a grown ass woman she wants to work here i gave her the okay to do so but y'all two better deal with this shit on ya own damn time. Y'all fucking up." Jade tilted her head and bit her bottom lip. "NOW" boss said adjusting his pimp hat "jade you're performing in the orgy room tonight and i don't wanna hear a goddamn thing about you not doing it cause you are." BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ Ecstasy walks into the room. The three of them just stared at ex for a moment. Boss went Samuel on her"WHY YO ASS NOT UP IN THE ORGY ROOM EX?" ex sighed "I need to put some more lipstick on el jefe." Boss sucked his bronze teeth "MAN FUCK ALL OF THAT you supposed to be up there entertaining Paul Edmund and his bare-knuckle fighter Charles Bronson. Rocket asked "they celebs or something?" "All i know is that they known big time in the UK and paul took over the whole orgy room tonight bringing in that good loot." Boss smiled and spoke to ex. "SO GET YOU ASS UP TO THAT ROOM NOW and like i told the other bitches in here im telling you don't fuck that crazy motherfuckah Bronson... heard he killed dogs with his bare hands but fuck all that just make him feel welcome thats it cause who knows what that fucker is capable of." ex said "okay okay jeez im going." and just like that she was out of the room. Jade looked at rocket who was now standing in front of another mirror messing with her hair. "and back to you two jade and rocket get y'all shit together. rocket either you gonna work here or you not either way i don't give a fuck it don't bother me none and jade...." she looked away from her sister to look at boss. "Get ready take yo ass to the orgy room and get the show started im done here." he turned around and headed out the door. Jade balled up her fists closed her eyes and counted to ten. When she got to ten she opened her eyes and said to rocket "and if you do continue to work here don't bother coming home you're on your own." Suddenly jade left to hit the showers. When jade was finished taking her nice hot and very well needed shower she went to her changing area noticing that rocket had left the room. 'I so hope that she left this place period' she thought to herself and began picking out what she was going to wear for her performance then head up to the orgy room. Deciding to wear a teal and black tie front lace babydoll and thong nightie jade just loved how the satin teal ribbons hugged her curves. Jade completed her look putting on black stiletto heels and curled her golden blonde shoulder length hair. Never liking to put on lots of make-up as always she put on her lime crime lipstick choosing the black cherry color then left the room. In the orgy room it was on and popping. A big disco ball was hanging from the ceiling in a blacklight lit room. Everyone was dark blue and colorful. Men and women were having a fuck fest eating pussies sucking dicks using toys drinking pussy juice cocktails getting fucked from the front back side to side cum shots pink eyes... anything that you could think of or came to your mind sexually was going down. Plus there was liquor and drugs galore. Ganga, cocaine and e pills had everyone in the orgy room in space beyond the moon. Annie Lennox's song sweet dreams blasted throughout the room. Things were beyond wild in the orgy room. Paul sure knew how to chill and party. He is a skinny man who was smoking a joint sitting at a little round table next to a black leather sofa wearing a black and white jumpsuit, his hair looked like someone been tugging on it one too many times, wore glasses on his slim wrinkly face and sported black biker gloves on his hands. Paul slowly turned his head to look at bronson sitting on the black leather sofa with a drink in hand next to a hispanic woman rubbing on his chest. Bronson stared straight ahead as if he could care less about what was going on in the room. Paul wondered what could be eating him. It was like he was there but he wasn't. Letting the smoke escape from his lips paul said "goodness BAMBAM come back from the dead already." Bronson turned his head giving paul his attention. Paul continued " this is your party charlie fucking enjoy it for chrissakes." then took another hit of his blunt. Bronson didn't say a word. He just looked straight ahead at the crowd of people in the room who was getting raw and dirty. Ecstasy couldn't agree more with paul she thought bronson was a stiff. Attractive but a stiff. 'what is with him is he gay ? im touching him and he's not evening responding no man ever acted this way towards me' ex thought. She didn't know what was his deal and she wasn't getting paid to find out so kept trying to entertain him. No longer rubbing his chest she trailed her hand down to his inner thigh "yeah big boy loosen up and let me make you feel good" ex whispered in his ear "I know that's what you want." Finally giving her his attention for the first time bronson looks at ex his stare intimidating and asks "What chu' know about what I facking want?" his voice deep and sinister. Ecstasy opened her mouth but her words did not come out. Trying to figure out what to say she looked away from him. Bright flashing lights and fog distracted Bronson having him look towards a large go-go dancing cage. The woman that was in the cage dancing to the song now playing 'Rock n Roll Jesus' instantly caught bronson's dark brown eyes. Bronson quickly got up leaving ecstasy on the black sofa walking past the fuck fests that were going on in the room to get a closer look at the blonde bombshell. Jade Blue was swinging her hair wildly to the hard rock music grabbing the poles surrounding her and bending all the way back having her head touch the floor and lifted herself back up. Jade pulled herself up on a swing inside of the cage and spread eagle hanging upside down. She brought her legs together making the swing spin. As the swing slowly began to stop spinning she sat up surprised to see that she had an audience. A huge, pale skinned, bald headed guy with a mustache that reminded her of the guy on the Monopoly boardgame wearing a white dress shirt with a dark brown tie and dark brown dresspants with suspenders. "oh well hello hello what do we have here? he looks mysterious and id have to say even with that mustache... hot" she thought. Jade Blue couldn't pin point it but she wanted to see what he was about and by the look of him she could tell that he was a very strong man. She didnt know for sure if he was a bad boy or not but she had to know who this guy was. Rocking the swing back and forth she crossed her legs and yelled to the mustached man. "HEY YOU BIG GUY COME CLOSER". Bronson looked to his left then looked to his right. "YEAH YOU SILLY COME HERE" bronson shrugged his shoulders and came close to the cage. In her seductive voice she said "Hi i never seen you in here before whats your name?" "BRONSON". damn how he just said his name made my pussy wet she thought. then it hit her "oh so you are the bareknuckle fighter that everyone is talking about" oooh so he is a bad boy MAYYYUN thats a plus. Jade wanted him even more she started thinking that she hadn't had a good fuck in a while and she be damned if she wasn't gonna get fucked by him tonight. Bossman said dont fuck him he's crazy well i'll be the judge of that."Well Bronson I'm Jade Blue and really i dont want to be in this cage anymore. what'd you say we go lock ourselves in that little room and have some fun." Bronson smiled laughing "TAHA" and became serious again "You don't want to be trapped inside a room with me sunshine" he said wickedly deep. Jade got off the swing opened the cage door walked up to bronson. Him being taller than jade he looked down on her looking a little nervous. Jade wrapped his tie around her hand and said "Try Me" making bronson follow her to the room. Soon as jade and bronson arrived to the room door she took control of him. Jade grabbed bronson's face and kissed him. Kissing long and hard she could feel his mustache brush against her upper lip. She ripped opened his shirt as he took off his suspenders and pants. Jade licked on his body all the way down to his cock. Wanting bronson right then and there she took him into her mouth sucking him hard. Bronson grunted having both hands on her head as jade sucked and stroked him. Not wanting bronson to cum just yet she stopped and stood up. Bronson grabbed jade by her hair kissed her hard once more then picked her up ripped her panties off rammed his dick in her pussy fucking her brains out. Jade moaned and screamed his name. " UGH BRONSON YES FUCK ME BRONSON YES" bronson only grunted. He pulled jade's head up to see her face as he fucked her. Digging her nails deep in his back and scratching him he fucked more harder and faster. Slamming her back up against the wall jade said "DAMN BRONSON" she was shocked she didnt think he take control sexing her like this. Going deep in her pussy in and out having jade's back rub up and down against the wall jade sucked his neck and sank her teeth into his skin. "FACK" he yelled then grunted more. Ecstasy was filled with rage and envy as she watched bronson and jade fuck. That asshole left me to fuck that nasty little Puta i got something for they asses. Ex suddenly left out of the orgy room to bossman's office. Rocket was hanging out by the bar with lady vixen, ms. phat-phat and alice who all saw EX running at full speed "what the hell? why is ex running what happened what's wrong with her" alice asked. "please she just want some attention as always " lady vixen said. "right" said ms.phat-phat counting her money. "No girls something isn't right she was in the orgy room with my sister. i got a feeling something is going down" rocket said leaving the bar running after ex. Ecstasy busted into bossman's office. "WHAT THE HELL?" boss said. ecstasy put on an act so good she deserved an oscar "El jefe El jefe come call the police get security gunz whoever jade needs help come on." "jADE NEEDS HELP? WHAT THE FUCK YOU MEAN SHE NEED HELP ALL YALL BITCHES NEED HELP". EX shook her head "NO NO NO come on el jefe jade is being RAPED." " WHAT THE FUCK?" bossman alarmed gunz and other security "BRONSON TOLD HER THAT HE WANTED TO FUCK AND SHE SAID NO AND..... " ex pretended to cry. Bossman grabbed his bat and gun. "lets hurt this crazy fucker before he tries to leave." boss said running out his office. Rocket stopped running when she saw boss with his bat in hand and ex crying "rocket turn around your sister is being raped" boss told rocket. "OH MY GOD no no no" glad she didnt leave she was gonna try to save her sister "oh my god jade my jade" and went to the orgy room with them. Once they arrived to the orgy room opening the doors boss told everyone to get out of the room security pulled out their guns and everybody cleared the room naked and all boss didnt call the cops cause of all the drug. they all searched the room to look for jade and bronson. No one had any luck finding them except for gunz. Seeing jade being fucked from behind with her face smashed up against the wall Gunz went for the kill. "get off her mothafucka" he puts his arms around bronson's neck. jade turns around to see bronson and gunz fighting "GUNZ WHAT THE FUCK " jade said watching the two brawl. Bronson headbutted gunz knocking him the hell out "damn bronson stop" jade said as the rest of the security crew tried to jump in and got there asses beat as well "C'MON YOU FACKING CUNTS" bronson yelled serving left and right hooks to anyone that was charging at him. Even boss tried swinging his bat and missed getting punched in his mouth twice so hard his pimp hat flew off his head. Jade couldnt believe everything that just went down. Everyone was hurt on the ground except for bronson. He walked over to Jade grabbed his pants up off the floor mouth bloody and a gash over his right eye stood in front of jade neither one of them said anything to one another he gave her a quick kiss then turned around step on a couple of the security guards heads and walked out the orgy room. Still not settling in jade was clueless. Rocket saw jade standing looking confused "oh my god jade" she ran to her sister giving her a big hug. Jade was stunned to see her sister "what are you doing here? and why are you hugging me?" "jade ecstasy told boss and me that that bronson guy was raping you and we came to your rescue" rocket looked at the security crew, boss and gunz that he knocked out laying on the floor "well tried to any ways. But even though boss didnt want any cops involved i called the police anyway giving them his description. so they'll be getting him." "RAPE??? NO NO NO ROCK he was not raping me we were fucking. It may have looked that way but he was fucking me good. DAMMIT." She put her hands on her face. Rocket was confused " Hold up but ex was crying and" jade cut rocket off "EX?" then it came to her ex was the one who was suppose to be entertaining bronson but he wanted me and not her and this was her way of getting back at the both of us. "OH MY GOSH THAT BITCH THAT FUCKING BITCH".


	3. Ms. Phat-Phat

I love this strip club. Hey I love what i do. What woman wouldn't want men or women to fantasize about them? Fantasizing about wanting to be with you intimately or just wishing that they could be you. Ever since i was a teenager, boys and men would stop and stare. Even the ones that swore up and down that they were so faithful would lust for me not caring one bit that their girlfriends were around. Now don't get me wrong I wouldn't steal their little boyfriends even though i knew i could I just wouldn't do that I'm not that type of female but I'd be a liar if i said i didn't love the attention. It's safe to say that i also loved the envious looks that females give me. It didn't bother me then and it damn sure doesn't bother me now. I love my haters. I can't be mad at them if i were them I'd be jealous of me too. Jealous of my beautiful mocha skin complexion, banging brick house curvaceous body with my big country booty and perfectly round country titties. Oh my God I love my curves. My naturally long curly honey blonde hair, green eyes, yes i know I'm African American with green eyes i thank my momma for that. My cute deep dimples and my long smooth gorgeous legs making me 5'9 in height. So yes you hating ass bitches be mad I still love you though. Damn i could be a model. Hell I wanted to be a model when i was a little girl but as I got older I went a different path. Like that old saying goes "You wanna make God laugh? Tell him your plans". I never would have thought that I would be a stripper in Vegas who also fucks if the price is right and goes by the name Ms. Phat-Phat. Yes Ms. Phat-Phat that's my stripper name. I wanted to use my government name when i auditioned for bossman. I felt like the name i was born with was unique and exotic enough. Changelle (pronounced chang-el). As for Bossman he wasn't having it though choosing my stripper name cause i have a thick ass and a fat pussy. I hated that name for a while at first but hey i got used to it. My first night here in Paradise was a breeze for me. I was so high off of all the attention that everyone in the building was giving. It was like a drug and i was so addicted to it. THE ATTENTION. I wanted more of it, craved for it, feeling like I was on top of the world, a Queen even when i was on stage. All eyes were on me and i loved it. I always loved being in the spotlight. I love to shine drawing all kinds of attention. Good or bad it didn't matter but tonight I feel different. 

 

It was so dead in Paradise when phat-phat entered into the club. The strip joint has been pretty calm for the past few days. Not being as live as it usually is ever since the little incident that went down with the bare knuckle fighter that supposedly raped Jade Blue then whooped everyone's ass that came to her aid and ran out of the orgy room like a bat outta hell. So she was told. Phat-Phat looked around the dim lit club. Rolling her eyes at how lame it was in the club she said to herself "god i could've stayed at home if i knew it was gonna be like this again". She adjusted her Sharif tote behind her right arm knowing that she couldn't stand there all night in her skinny jeans, white tee shirt and leather black wilsons jacket with a pair of sneakers on her feet she needed to go to the dressing room and change. Walking toward backstage phat-phat stopped when she saw alice behind the bar taking a shot while talking on her cellphone and by the way alice looked she definitely had one too many drinks. Phat-phat remembered when she first met alice. She was the type of chick who would never take a drink. Now alice can drink a whole bottle of Seagram's Gin likes it's water. Phat-phat shook her head and changed direction heading over to check on her. Coming closer to alice phat-phat noticed tears streaming down her face. Alice grabs the bottle of lemon flavored Pucker vodka that was to the right of her and made her another shot. Before taking her shot to the head once more she yelled into her cell "okay you dirty motherfucker 'you at work' at work my ass let me find you over at that bitch's house again i will cut your dick AND BALLS OFF and feed it to my dog" alice pauses when she sees phat-phat wipes her eyes and continues "yeah well whatever love you too. fucking asshole" then she hung up placing her phone back in her pocket. Phat-phat sits down across from alice placing her tote on her lap phat said "ouch"and pouted her lips "damn alice what was that all about?" alice combed her fingers through her jet black wavy hair. "nothing phat" alice wiped her eyes again then took her shot. Slamming her shotglass hard on the counter she added "nothing but jason's cheating ass that was what that was all about. fucking bastard." Alice pulled out another shotglass from beneath her and made phat-phat a shot. "I'm telling you phat i had it up to here with his ass". Phat-phat looked up to the ceiling and rolled her eyes twice. Lord knows how many times she done heard alice say that before. "yeah right" phat-phat said. "I'm serious say what you want phat im done" phat nodded her head then stared at alice. Phat-phat just didnt get it why would someone as lovely as alice fuck with a total scumbag like jason. Alice may have a drinking problem but she can get someone better. God only knows why she settles for bumfuck men but hey that's her prerogative. Alice sighs. Out of her thoughts phat-phat looks at the shot alice made for her. Alice slid the drink to her then said "Drink". Not really feeling the whole vibe of the club tonight phat-phat was not in the drinking mood. Phat slid the glass back to alice "naw girl im good you drink that" phat-phat said shaking her head no. "bitch you drink any other time with me why should tonight be any different?" and slid the shotglass back to phat-phat. "I know im just not IN THE MOOD" alice cut her off "PHAT just take the damn shot it'll make me feel better." a tear ran down alice's face. Phat-phat said nothing else and took the shot. Satisfied now alice wiped away her tear. "Thanks girl" then placed her hands on her hips. Phat licked her lips after taking the shot. She forgot how good and smooth Pucker vodka was. "This damn drink will sneak up on you" phat thought. " Your welcome. and that was good i may have needed that cause its so dead in here. What the hell alley who died?." phat said giving alice her shot glass back. Alice laughed. "Ta ha right it is a little bit slow in here tonight Gunz and Boss didn't even show up." Phat looked to the front entrance of the club. "yeah i noticed damn so i guess that crap really did go down in the O.R huh?" Alice shook her head and laughed again. "bitch let me put it to you like this i so wished you should have stayed a little bit longer that night so you could've seen bossman's face." phat-phat laughed this time. "HA HA damn for real alley? oh my god bitch he got checked that bad?" alice sucked her teeth then said "yup girl it was hilarious." phat rubbed the back of her neck then said "i bet it was girl i cant wait to see boss now but damn how is gunz was he fucked up bad too? alice looked at her left hand when she answered phat "i didnt get a good look at him but from what i did see from a far looked like a lot of blood coming from out his head" phat's mouth opened wide "wow alley damn thats crazy i hope he's okay" alice agreed before she took another shot of her lemon pucker vodka "yeah but that shit shocked the hell out of me when i saw gunz down and getting carried the hell up out of here." phat shook her head in disbelief not one dude that ever stood up to fight gunz got the best of him. Gunz beat guys to a pulp. Now he's not immortal or anything but damn that fighter had to really be nothing to fuck with to take gunz down. Phat-phat thought. Alice continued to talk "and jade and rocket was the last two to come out of the O.R. Jade looked fine but she was pissed she was so fucking pissed i dont know what for but i didnt stay too long for all that. maybe she was mad about gunz you know? we all care about him but those two were pretty tight." phat sighed deeply rocking side to side to the techno music Juke played blasting throughout the club. "So i guess boss is still gonna be out having juke take over shit still?" phat asked hugging her tote. "Oh no boss is gonna be in tonight and wearing a mask so i was told." alice laughed. Phat-phat couldn't help but laugh too. "damn that bad huh?" alice took one more shot and said "yup phat that bad. and since he doesn't want to feel awkward he wants everyone else in the club to wear something covering their faces." alice bent down behind the counter to get something and came back up wearing a marilyn monroe mask on her face. phat-phat laughed hysterically. "Oh my goodness haha" "i know funny right?" alice said lifting the mask up off of her face. "who told you this about the mask get up?" phat-phat asked holding her chest from laughing so hard. "Girl Juke told me this he said that boss had called him letting him know that juke can just stick to what he knows and that's to be a DJ. and even though i can careless for boss i totally agree with him. Juke can't run no damn strip club." alice giggled a little. "Well i guess juke was relieved." phat-phat said watching the two new bouncers let people into the club. "yeah girl he was" alice said straighten up the bar area. "But bossman is coming back tonight and things might turn up who knows anything is bound to go down in P.CITY." Phat-Phat rubbed her left arm and said "right but yeah girl let me head on down to the dressing room and get ready." Phat-Phat lifted her red tote off her lap and stood up. "okay and you already know that the other bitches are down there" alice smirked. "Oh lady vix, raven and jade is in the dressing room?" phat asked. Alice sighed before saying "Vix yes, Jade yes, Raven... NO" phat-phat was stunned to hear that "Damn still no raven?" alice closed her eyes and shrugged her shoulders "still no raven. i try calling her but she doesn't pick up. But i highly doubt that she was fired and i hope she isnt sick. the last time we spoke was when i asked her about her fuck mate freddie boy." phat-phat looked down she missed her girl but please at the end of the day she knew not to get to attached to any of the females in here. Everyone in here was for themselves. "damn yeah i hope she is okay but im bout to get ready for the night so i will see you later and lay off the bottle and the bumfuck men with your old tired ass." phat-phat smiled. "What the hell ever you better hope you stay in that not wanting to drink mood because im gonna make sure that if you do want a drink im a serve yo PHAT ASS last." Ms. phat-phat laughed and walked toward backstage to the dressing room saying "see you soon with your tired ass" then alice said "you know it phat ass" preparing a drink for a customer. Entering into the dressing room the first person phat-phat sees is rocket with a pink towel wrapped around her waist blow drying her bright red hair. Phat was pretty surprised to see rocket in the room after she had a fit to her and the rest of the girls that jade didn't want her to work here but i guess they worked that little problem out because she's here. "Hey little Rock." phat said walking pass rocket over to her changing area. "hey phat-phat girl" rocket said still blow drying her hair "how are you this lovely evening?". Phat-phat hung up her Sharif and black wilson leather jacket and began taking off her sneakers stripping out of her white tee and jeans. "please little rock this night is far from lovely that's how im feeling". Rocket put the blow dryer down looked away from the mirror and looked at phat saying "damn girl im sorry to hear your feeling that way i hope things turn up for you and that you get live again." "yeah i hope so too" phat said taking off her black victoria secret bra and pulled out her towel and body wash to hit the showers. While she was doing this someone smacked her ponytail. Only one chick in paradise did this to phat and got away with it. "and so you shall milady cause im here to make you smile." ms. phat-phat shook her head at lady vixen's comment she couldn't help but smile when vix was around she always knew her girl was good for a laugh. Phat-phat giggled. Lady Vixen snapped her fingers "Ha see i told you i would make you smile you feel better already." Vixen stood beside phat-phat plucking her manicured nails. The tip of her nails were so pointy vix could use them as weapons if she wanted god only knows why she gets them done like that all the time but hey that's lady's style. Phat-Phat looked at Vix leaned back and said "yeah you managed to make me smile alright" phat tried her hardest not to laugh at the weird looking mask that vix wore on her face. "Girl tell me you are not going up top wearing that ridiculous looking mask?"phat said. Lady put her hands on her waist saying "phat really? you must not know me yes the hell i am" phat and rocket and a couple of other woman in the room laughed. Lady being her crazy goofy self said " girl please this black and white ugly old polka dot checks and striped feathered mask didn't cost me a dime." phat shook her head giggling and realized she still had her hair up in a ponytail Using her right hand and holding her towel and smell good with her left phat took out her ponytail holder letting her long curly honey blonde hair touch her shoulders. Phat took her sweet time heading to the shower she decided to chill with lady for a bit. Still talking about her mask lady said "but my niece made this mask for me a long time ago made it just because and something always told me to keep it and good thing i did" Lady vixen took off her paper mache masked and looked at it. "yeah this mask will hopefully keep my regs away from me that will make my night a whole lot better." Lady spun around having her long carmen jones like gown swing from side to side. Lady was a sexy little thing . All of phat-phat's friends were sexy in their own unique way. But still all that aside phat still thought lady needed to get rid of that ugly ass mask. "Now even though your niece made that mask it still needs to be burned to ashes and shot in the trash" phat said then smiled. Rocket and the other chicks in the room even lady vix herself had cracked up laughing at phat's comment. "oh my gosh oh my gosh whew phat phat fuck you for that one." lady continued to laugh. Once the laughter simmered down lady said "that was too funny" rocket joined in the conversation her hair finally down she pulled out her red,gold and black zorro mask "you are so not right for that" lady interrupted rocket jokingly she said "im a choke phat ass over there out" phat-phat laughed then said "what girls? dont be mad at me cause i state facts." rocket looked up to the ceiling and went over to her area to grab her purse. Pulling out her M.A.C lipstick rocket asked "so where's your mask phat-phat?" Phat-phat crossed her arms and said "i didn't bring a mask" another chick in the showers yelled to phat. "you know boss wants all of us to wear a mask right?" phat rolled her eyes. "yeah i know but i didn't bring one so im not going to wear one. besides my face is to gorgeous to be covered by some damn mask." lady joked " and you said you state facts girl you need a mask to hide that face." phat -phat said "bitch keep telling yourself that to make you feel good about yourself ." Lady gave phat the finger and said "whatever you demon wench." they both laughed. "no but forreal though" lady said. "i have an extra mask in my changing area if you want it." phat was making her tongue wave before she replied "naw im good thanks anyway girl im not wearing a mask." lady just shrugged her shoulders and said "okay " and walked over to her changing area and started searching in her bag. Walking out from the showers at fast pace jade blue walks past phat phat without saying a word. She looked very one tracked minded something was eating her. "Damn jade cant speak?" phat phat asked. "huh? oh hey whats good with you phatty girl?" jade blue yelled out while in her dressing area. "nothing much chilling for a little bit before i hit the showers and do what i do". Quickly jade came from out of her dressing area and went over to her little sister and said to phat. " oh thats good thats good." jade looked around the room and to the dressing room door as if she was expecting someone to come any second. Phat stared at jade long and hard. Jade was very fidgety. Phat couldn't help but to think damn her nerves are shot its crazy how she was raped and still here shoot if it were me i would've never came back here but hey people need money i guess. Jade tapped rocket and asked her "Did you see that bitch yet? sis" rocket said "NOPE i haven't seen her yet but trust sis i've been on the look out." Over hearing what they just said phat had to ask "what bitch? on the look out for who?" lady came over to stand by the three of them "girl she looking for exstacy been looking for her ass every damn night so far." phat-phat was lost she said " now why in the hell? i know ex can be a hating ass bitch but why are you two looking for her so hard?" Jade walked away going back to her changing area to get a cigarette she didnt wanna talk about it. So when she did that rocket gave phat-phat the scoop. "girl its a long story i know you probably heard about jade being raped by that underground fighter bronson." phat nodded her head saying "yeah i heard about it but where does ex come in?" rocket tilted her head a little and said "well come to find out ex was suppose to entertain bronson but i guess he wasnt feeling the entertainment that he was given and i dont know how him and jade found one another but he was feeling her jade was feeling him and i guess ex wasnt feeling it and told bossman a lie saying that bronson was raping her when jade told me that they were fucking." Phat was stunned. That was some grimey shit that ex did. "wow thats fucked up she need her ass whooped for that." phat said. Jade walked out from her changing area saying "and when we do see that bitch i dont give a damn if we see her ass in church its going down" rocket said "AMEN" and the two sisters gave each other dap. BUZZ the door alarmed three times. Anyone that wasn't in the showers looked to see who was entering into the dressing room . Juke walked into the room first. He was such a cutie wearing a black new york fitted cap on his head, his long black straight latin hair was slick back into a pony tail, vintage black Jack Daniels tee shirt, fashionable faded jeans and all white air force ones on his feet. Juke gave all the ladies in the room a quick smile flashing his deep dimples. "what's up ladies?" all the ladies in the room said "hi" but the one chick that made herself known by saying hi the loudest was Rocket. Rocket's whole persona changed once juke stepped in the room. She'd never admit to any one of us but we all knew that she was head over heels for him. Phat-phat loved to flirt with juke calling him her boyfriend. Hell all the ladies of paradise did. "Boyfriend my boyfriend" phat-phat said walking over to juke giving him a huge hug. "baby my baby getting ready i see" juke said backing up from phat taking a look at her breasts." "yes i am boyfriend getting ready to freshening up and do what i do best and you know im the best at what i do." "juke go right on ahead and agree with that lie to make her feel better." lady said. Phat, juke and the others laughed. Phat-phat said " i love a good comedian" Rocket butted in saying "damn juke you not gonna show me love?" juke put his fist to his mouth "OOOOOOHHHH Shit ROCKY IN THE BUILDING" he said giving rocket a hug. "Damn rocky when did you start working up in p. city again?" "Rocket rocked back and forth while rubbing her left arm and said "couple of days ago." juke smiled. "and your still alive i see so that's good" he said and look over to jade who was enjoying her cigarette. jade said "oh i WAS gonna kill her when i found out but things changed." "yeah man so i heard." he said. "but boyfriend" phat-phat said crossing her arms so what brings you down here?" juke clapped his hands then rubbed them together as if he had a nice surprise or a secret that he wanted to tell them. "Um oh yeah all you lovely beauties almost made me forget my reason for coming down here Bossman wanted me to check in on who was all here working tonight." rocket let him know who was not present. " Raven a no-show still and Exstacy hasn't been here." Budding into the conversation Bossman walked into the dressing room wearing a Hannibal Lecter mask on his face and sporting some cute petite mixed breed chick on his arm "and why the hell isn't ex here?" Boss looked at everyone waiting for one of the ladies to give him an answer. juke just shrugged his shoulders and as far as phat and the others girls they could care less about what boss was saying. Everyone was eying the new chick. "Thats what the hell id like to know." jade said before taking one long drag of her cigarette and putting it out in the glass ashtray. "Well its good to know that your not traumatized" boss said to jade who just sneered placing her hand on her hip. Phat-phat taking all of this in couldn't help but to ask "hey boss whats up with the masks i didn't know we were having a costume party." Jade, lady vixen and everyone else laughed. Boss was furious moving away from the mixed breed he said "stop laughing you bitches stop laughing" he pointed his finger at them all. But the ladies still continued to laugh. "Oh okay you bitches still think what ms. phat ass over here said is funny? keep laughing you bitches and i'll fire every last one of ya's" the ladies in the room stopped laughing but juke was still cracking up. When boss seen him laughing still juke stopped when he noticed bossman staring at him and cleared his throat "my bad boss" juke said being serious. Lady had enough of boss then said " OH please fire me boss please do cause im tired of seeing you." Boss turned to lady "Don't tempt me vixen do not tempt me im serious im not up for this shit tonight" lady rolled her eyes then said "and im so not up for dealing with you. Im heading up top." vixen marched straight in between boss and his chick leaving the dressing room. Everyone was silent. Only bossman spoke "now that that is said and done and i have all of your attention id like all of you to meet the new addition to paradise this here is LOLLIPOP." She was a brunette wearing a purple bandage dress and heels. She has nice a nice shape, not all that tall and has nice ocean blue eyes. Phat-phat gave props when they were due and she had to be honest lollipop is cute. lollipop said "hello" rocket and some of the ladies waved. But phat-phat and jade blue said nothing. Jade Blue headed up top as well. Boss just watched her leave and shook his head "Now yall hating ass bitches don't be so harsh to her make her feel at home cause she not going nowhere so get used to her." he felt his mask before saying "and phat-phat as for you and that funny little question of yours you can go home your not working tonight" "you a lie" phat-phat said. "im working tonight you must be crazy that fighter whooped your ass that bad to the point you done lost yo damn mind." juke laughed hysterically. "fuck you phat-phat work here tonight and i guarantee you this will be the last night you'll ever work in paradise." and stormed out the room. Juke stopped laughing and said " damn dont worry phat you not going nowhere you know he not getting rid of his best. He walked over to phat tapped her shoulder then gave rocket a hug then turned around to leave saying "bye ladies" and all the ladies even lollipop said "BYE JUKE" and he was out. Rocket with her red, gold and black zorro mask on her face looked at phat-phat and said "juke is right you know you aren't going any where but the best i dont know about all that." they both giggled. "youngin you just don't know" phat-phat said. "hahaha well yeah but" rocket put her hand on her hip "I'll see you upstairs" Rocket said and blew phat-phat a kiss. "You know it little rock." phat-phat said then rocket left. Phat-phat walked over to the showers but stopped when she heard the newbie lollipop having small talk and making herself comfortable. "I love this place already too bad for the chick i replaced you have to be on your shit to work here which she wasnt i guess sucks to be her right now." lollipop said feeling herself. phat-phat had to correct her "um lollipop is it? yeah let me break something down to you you didnt replace anyone and just so you know my girl raven is the shit and always on her shit and just so you know you can get up out of her seat and find somewhere else to change" phat-phat grinned at her and said "oh and Welcome to Paradise." and walked away to the showers with her body wash, loofah and towel in her arms.

Feeling like a new woman after taking her shower Phat-phat dried off, pulled out what she was going to wear picking out a black leather corset piece with fishnet stockings and black thigh high heel boots. Afterwards she put on her make-up and did her hair. Styling her hair in loose curls and for her make-up she put black lipstick on her lips and just dressed her eyes a bit with eyeliner and man did her green eyes pop. Phat-phat was feeling very dark tonight but despite how she was feeling she still was gonna show out being the baddest bitch in the building. Phat looked at herself in the mirror "oh shit that's what im forgetting" phat went over to her changing area to grab three things her whip, handcuffs and her leather black gloves. "okay now im ready to make this money" phat said to herself and left the dressing room. When phat-phat was up to the show room it was way more live than before. Phat looked around the club to see if any of her regs showed up. She only spotted two. A guy who went by the nickname Night cause that nigga was so black he was turning purple. "His nickname shouldve been blueberry" phat always thought. Night always wanted some head the nigga just loved to get his dick and balls sucked he never wants to fuck. Then there is the other reg David. A slim cute little white guy who you would think by the way he looks would never step up in a place like paradise city. He is a little kinky fucker he loves to get his ass beat and he loves for toys to be used on him. Phat couldnt help but think "man good thing i chose to wear this little number" Phat-phat let out a deep breathe she knew that she really didnt want deal with those two just yet and they didnt notice her and to phat that was a good thing. Phat also seen alice serving men and woman they're drinks. Which was great cause right about now she wanted to at least have two, three shots before getting the show on the road. It was hot as hell as always in P.city. Trying her best to hurry up and reach alice before she moved on to the next table guys were whistling trying to grab phat and get her time "damn ma where you trying to go so fast? and damn ma you got a fat ass." phat loved the attention but just told every guy or chick that tried to get at her to "get in line fellas and wait your turn." Seeing that alice was still at the table holding some drinks thanks to the cutie that was trying to spit game her way she was able to get her shots. Cause the lord only knows if alice was to have left that table phat was not about to chase her down in the heels that she was wearing. When phat was close enough she grabbed a drink off of alice's gold tray. "What the fuck phat ass?" alice said because phat just took a customer's drink and downed it. "thanks girl i so needed that" phat said and placed the empty glass on the tray and reached for another drink. The guy that was trying to get at alice said "so you gonna call me?" alice played hard to get saying "i dont know i'll think about it." the guy placed his number on the large tip that he gave her and left the table. Alice put the tip in her pocket and put her marilyn monroe mask back on her face and looked to phat who was sipping on her second drink watching rocket strip to Rihanna's song "Skin." "I see you are out of that 'not wanting to drink' mood alice said with a big smile plastered on her face. "GIrl if you had my regs you'd want to drink too." phat said then finished the rest of someone else's drink. alice laughed and said looking around the club " Phat please you good. only three of your regs showed up tonight." Phat looked confused saying "Three? what you mean three only two regs of mine are here." Alice motioned her to look at a guy standing in a dim corner. "then who the fuck is that fine ass gentleman over there eye fucking the shit out of you?" Alice said. Phat-phat's mouth dropped to the floor phat words came out in a stutter "I I I I dddont know alley but damn he is fucking fine as fuck but girl i never seen him in here before." "i haven't either but girl ever since you came over here his eyes never left and damn he is still staring" alice laughed and carried on talking "girl go and see what he is about. the man look like wealth girl you better go get that paper." phat shook her head and laughed at alice's comment then said "alley shut up." they both giggled and stared at the gorgeous man for a second. Alice was not lying though the guy did look like wealth and on top of that had the nerve to be easy on the eyes and the man was so sexy having on a black suit and tie and hair slick back a little leaned up against the wall. "Damn robin thicke dont have shit on him." phat said. Alice agreed "yeah he definitely passed my fuckable radar but im not the one he's checking for." alice grabbed her platter and before she walked away she whispered in phat's ear "dont just stand there go the hell over to him and check him out if you know what i mean." "bye girl" phat waved alice off and giggled. Phat was feeling right that liquor was doing her justice. Her eyes not leaving the beautiful stranger's and his eyes not leaving her's phat walked over to him. When she came closer to him she loved the fact that he was tall. Phat looked the handsome guy up and down and he did the same. "Hi" phat-phat said standing in front of him ever so sexy and confident. The handsome gentleman said "hello" and flashed her a cute smile then cut to the chase saying "You're perfect your exactly who i need" Phat licked her black lips and said "okay um mr" phat was going to ask him what was his name but before she could even ask the beautiful stranger said "don't worry about what my name is just worry about what i want." Phat-phat's mind was going off "oh no the fuck he didnt" but her pussy was throbbing and wet by his command. Phat-phat was feeling good and hot so she asked "so what do you want?" No longer holding the wall the stranger stood straight and said "good girl" and reached in his suit jacket pocket pulled out a wad a cash then said "i want you to give me a private lap dance." and stuck the wad of cash in between her breasts then slid his pointer finger up and down and across her breasts. Phat looked into his blue eyes and said "okay thats what you want thats what you get." The strange sexy guy smiled and nodded his head telling phat to "lead the way."  
Taking the stranger to the red rooms red room #5 was the only private lap dance room available. Phat-phat sat the stranger down on a black leather sofa and said "just sit back and relax your going to love the show i have for you." The handsome stranger said nothing he just stared at phat-phat while she went over to the stereo to play what she was going to dance to. The Weeknd's song WICKED GAMES started playing in the room. Slowly and seductively she got down on all fours and crawled over to the stranger getting in between his legs and snaked her way up off the floor and turned around swaying her hips then she sat on his lap grinding on him. With her back to him phat-phat was caught all up in the moment still grinding on his lap. The handsomely strange man suddenly pulled out a syringe and quickly injected phat-phat with a sedative. "WHAT THE FUCK?" phat-phat said trying to get up off of the stranger's lap but the stranger held her down. Phat-phat was feeling dizzy and drowsy and within seconds everything went black. 

 

SPLASH. "AAAHH" phat-phat screamed while trying to catch her breath when the handsome stranger splashed a big bucket of warm water on her. Once phat-phat tried to move she noticed that her wrists were chained holding her arms up and she was naked as a jay bird on her knees touching the cold wet concrete and her feet in shackles and a rusted collar around her neck she was drenched from head to toe. The place was dark very dark phat couldnt remember a thing all she knew was that she wasn't in Paradise City anymore. Phat began to yell "HELP HELP CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME?" She tried to get up having the chains clinking and clanking every time she moved. A voice came out of nowhere a voice phat recognized but she couldnt remember the face. 

"OH so you're awake i see Good. That's very Good. My Master BANE doesn't like it when his victims are asleep." the beautiful stranger said coming from out of the shadows.


	4. Ms. Phat-Phat Pt.2

Breathing hard phat-phat panicked "MASTER? oh my god, oh my god." she struggled to get up while trying to break free from the rusted chains that held her but it was no use she was too weak. Approaching her slowly the beautiful stranger said "Yes Bane my master." The stranger's voice was so cold. He spoke with no emotion in his tone as if he was a robot. "Master is going to be very pleased with me bringing you here." Phat-phat stopped trying to free herself. It was really hard with her hands being chained up above her head and her feet shackled. Phat-phat was also in pain every time she moved wiggling her naked body from the left and then to the right her knees were very sore scraping against the wet concrete floor and she was chained so tight the chains were pinching her skin. Her hands and arms were going numb. Hair in her face she lifted her head up in terror to see what the stranger was up to. The stranger turned away walking over to a wall. The strange man was no longer in his nice suit and tie but dressed in a dirty stretched out wifebeater and baggy pants and combat boots. His hair was no longer slicked back and done now it was tousled. The place was dark. Phat could only spot out a few things broken pipes, railings, some old rusted ladders and reflections of water ripples dancing on the walls. The place was cold and smelled of wet concrete and rust. Phat didn't know what to think her mind was going out of control "oh lord am i going to die? oh my god no lord no i have to get out of here god please help me please oh lord i must not panic no no i have to save my energy which i dont have much of oh lord what to do? what to do? im scared of this guy should i be afraid of him? what about his master? oh my god is he gonna kill me lord please forgive me for whatever wrong I've done?" phat continued to breathe slowly then she prayed to herself "lord god give me the strength so i can live i don't want to die at least not yet help me find a way to get out." Even though she prayed she still had a gut feeling that she was done for and although she was chained up in a dark place with the stranger she met she was more afraid of what was going to happen when the master arrived. Scared for her life phat decided to save the little bit of energy she did have for when that time was to come. The stranger grabbed something from the wall. As he came closer phat noticed that he had her handcuffs. "What a nice pair of handcuffs you have." He held them up to see what the letters on the cuffs spelled out. Phat-phat thought "oh shit" once she remember that when she grabbed her cuffs she grabbed the custom made one with her name on it. "CHANGELLE" the stranger read her name out loud. Then he stood in front of phat staring down at her he said "my my my you are very pretty" phat-phat used her sore knees to back herself away from the stranger gritting her teeth from the pain of the chains and ground. Shaking from being cold and scared phat-phat looked up at the stranger. He continued to speak " wow such lovely green eyes you have." the stranger looked away from phat and stared at her handcuffs once more. Then a sly grin slowly appeared on his face "tell me something changelle do you like pain?" Before phat-phat could open her mouth to speak a old deep sounding voice came out of nowhere saying "WILKS what do you have here?" Wilks quickly turned away from phat-phat with his arms to his side, standing straight like a soldier to look at the man who asked him the question. Phat-phat's heart was beating fast she was so afraid. By wilks straightening his self up and his face looking like as if he heard a ghost or the devil himself talk phat knew right then and there that his master was with them. Arms up and on her knees phat-phat looked around to see where he could be. The collar around her neck was hurting her but phat continued moving her head left, right, up and down. Phat wanted to see she needed to see the man who was gonna kill her. Wilks answered "Bane sir her name is Changelle i got her from that Paradise Club." Bane came out from a dark corner coming closer to wilks. Phat-phat's heart dropped when she saw wilks' master. He was brolic. Looking like a big, tough strong man from a circus of some sort and a mercenary. It was unbelieveable to phat-phat how huge and muscular he was. The clothes he had on made phat wonder if he was a military man. Wearing a tight black long sleeve shirt showing his forearms, taupe military style pants with greenish, black with a hint of gray knee pads attached and brown combat boots and wore a mask on his face. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god he's a freak.... a beast. god please give me strength for what's about to go down lord he's gonna kill me." phat thought. She was so scared her nerves were shot all the while thinking " oh my god what the fuck does this freak want with me?" tears streamed down her cheeks. Phat-phat tried to hold back her tears but she was losing that battle. Slowly moving toward them Bane's eyes remained on phat-phat. The closer he came to them phat-phat didnt know if she wanted to be strong and look him in the face or look down at the ground and hide her tears. Before bane could come any closer to phat wilks extended his hand out to bane giving him phat's handcuffs. "Here see Changelle it says right here on her cuffs" wilks said. Bane took the handcuffs from wilks. He looked at her cuffs for a second then tossed them to the side and told wilks in his old, slow and wicked sounding voice "LEAVE US". Phat-phat looked up at both wilks and bane. Bane was Monstrous big. Phat didnt have one doubt in her mind that he could break wilks like a twig without busting a sweat then it hit her "oh shit i can only imagine what he can do to me" she thought. Wilks had a stunned look on his face. Phat could tell that he didnt want to leave. Bane slowly turned his head to the right giving wilks a dead serious stare. Wilks knew that if he didnt do what he was told Bane damn sure would not hesitate to kill him. Wilks quickly got that message Bane didnt have to say a word. "Yes Master Bane" wilks said leaving Bane alone with phat-phat. Nervous like a sinner in church as she kept her eyes on bane phat-phat thought she was done for. Her body cold, drained and wet phat-phat just didnt have any energy. Not breaking eye contact from one another Bane lifted his black shirt up over his head taking his shirt off and dropped it onto the ground. Phat-phat couldnt believe the body, his body the man that was before her. Bane's body was sick. "damn i already knew he was built but damn he's he's a beast and his eyes the way he's looking at me they're scary i cant i cant take him. and what's that who thats guy name oh yeah wilks asked do i like pain oh god i cant. dont have him touch you chang fight him hell thats it with all your might fight him you're going to die anyway so why not die trying to survive?" yeah girl wait for the right time to strike lord give me strength." phat thought. She rested her head on her arms with her eyes closed praying silently to herself. Shirtless and his brown belt unbuckled Bane squatted down in front of phat staring at her beautiful mocha skin body. Even in chains phat-phat was flawless. Bane's breathing became heavy as he thought about holding, squeezing her Double D breasts and having her all kinds of ways then finish her off. Bane even liked the side tattoo that was on her. Phat's side tattoo was a dagger piercing through a heart with No Love Allowed written in cursive on the handle surrounded by red roses and thorns. When Bane saw this he knew phat-phat was no stranger to being hurt. Bane grabbed phat-phat's face. She opened her eyes quickly with tears streaming down her face. "Theres no use praying changelle. God cannot save you". Phat-phat trembling with fear looked into his greenish blue eyes then looked at the menacing, animalistic mask bane wore that was gripping his bald head like a vise. His mask to phat-phat looked like some one pillaged some aircraft engines and bits of old motor parts and telephone cables and other stuff together and made it. "but why the mask? does he need it to live? can he breathe without it?" all these questions entered into her mind. Phat was terrified but she had to be strong and try not to show how afraid of him she truly was. Stopping her lips from trembling so she could speak phat-phat licked her lips and said " If God can't save me then who can?" Bane said "No One" in his old, deep and sinister tone. Phat's heart was racing she needed to get out of these chains and she didnt want this to drag any longer whatever he was going to do to her let him try. Phat-phat hawked spit in Bane's face. Bane suddenly let go of phat-phat's face and wrapped that exact hand around her neck choking her. " You dont fear me now?" phat was struggling to breathe. Bane let go of her throat and grabbed a handful of her honey blonde hair lifting her up to stand " THE BRAVE ONE. let's see how brave you really are." Bane removed the rusted chains from her wrists and feet. Breathing heavily once phat was out of those god awful chains with all the strength she had phat screamed and grabbed the top of his mask. Bane still having a handful of her honey blonde hair pulled the shit out of her hair even harder. Phat-phat yelled the harder he pulled her hair the more she tried to pull off his mask. Bane was pissed. Bane ran and bum rushed phat up againist the rock hard wall twice making phat loosen her grip. She was getting tired already but she wrapped her legs around his waist cause she knew being close up on him she had a better chance of grabbing his mask. "Changelle you have alot of fight in you it brings much more out of me" bane said still holding phat by her hair with one hand and whipped his long thick cock out with the other. Phat looked down watching as he did this and tried to fight him away but it was useless like hitting a statue. Bane watched her as she squirmed and pinched and scratched his skin. With his free hand bane brought his fist to phat-phat's wet vagina and rammed his fist into her. Phat-phat screamed and tried to choke him as he fist fucked her. Phat-phat was becoming weaker she was no match for him. Bane watched as she was no longer trying to fight as much but giving into him. He could also tell by how moist her pussy became after the few fist pounding strokes he was giving her feeling her inner walls, his knuckles and fingers massaging the inside of her fat pussy. Bane let go of phat-phat's damp honey blonde hair and motioned his hand down to her breasts. Phat's hershey kiss nipples were erect by bane's touch. Bane squeezed her right breast and then the left breast pinching her nipples as he squeezed and pounded his fist in her pussy. Phat bit down on her bottom lip trying to hold in her moans she didnt want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she is enjoying this. Little did phat-phat know Bane already knew. As her warm pussy juice leaked down his muscular forearm pumping his fist hard twisting in and out of phat's pussy bane's cock was erect. Long thick and hard his monster was ready to penetrate. Eyes closed with bane pressing her up against the cold wall with her long legs wrapped tightly around his waist phat-phat caught herself grinding her hips and moving up and down on his hand. Bane watched how she worked her waist. He couldnt believe it to most woman this would be torture but no changelle she was enjoying it. Phat-phat didnt have to moan her twat and the way she was moving her hips said it all. Bane wanted to see if phat was what he looking for. He quickly pulled his fist out of her vagina and put his huge hands around her neck. Phat-phat panicked and tried to remove his hands off her neck."get the fuck off of me get the fuck off." phat said more angry now than scared. Bane just stared into phat's green eyes. She just didnt know the more hard she is to him the more harder he's going to be on her. "ARE YOU GIVING IN TO ME?" bane asked. Struggling to breathe and talk phat said " i'm...not...afraid.... give...me all you...got" phat then slapped bane in the face. Bane brought phat-phat closer to him banged her up against the cold wall twice again. Phat dug her nails deep into his skin but that only pissed him off and gave her all he got. He held her up against the wall off her feet as if she was light as a feather. Lifting phat-phat's legs above her head against the wall bane shoved his long hard penis in her pussy. Phat-phat couldnt hold it in any longer she moaned so loud no man had ever worked her pussy or used her flexibility like this. Holding her by the ankles having her long smooth chocolate legs spread apart and above her head bane was banging her fat smooth pussy out with such force going so deep so hard and so fast filling her warm pussy up phat knew she was going to cum. Phat-phat moaned telling bane " ooooo i hate you i fucking oh god oh shit i fucking hate you" "GOOD" bane said deeply. Then he let go of phat -phat's legs letting them drop on his shoulders and held her up by her asscheeks and walked her over to a cot that was on the floor. Bane slammed phat-phat on the cot on her stomach. Bane then grabbed her handcuffs and cuffed her hands behind her back. Phat-phat tried to move away for him but that wasnt happening she wasnt going anywhere. Holding her head down in the cot Bane jammed his cock in her pussy from behind. Phat-phat moaned loudly. OH fuck you fuck me bane fuck kill me. While Bane fucked her pussy up something wicked all four of his fingers were fingering her little asshole and was also rubbing and pinching her clit. Her pussy was the best and wettest he had ever felt what excited bane more though was how phat was throwing her thick round ass back the deeper and harder he fucked her the more phat grind on him and worked his dick. Squeezing her hips even tighter as she welcomed his dick and fingers inside of her bane pulled his dick out of her pussy and fucked her rough anally. Phat-phat screamed as bane ravaged her asshole and pinched her clit. Phat-phat let go. She was a squirter squirting all over the cot. Cum was dripping down her legs and bane's. Phat-phat passed out from cumming so hard. After a couple more long hard deep strokes in phat-phats tight wet ass bane nutted in her. Breathing hard bane took off her handcuffs and removed the collar from her neck. Bane moved away from phat-phat not waking her up and grabbed a brown leather coat and placed it over her as a blanket. "What the hell is this?" wilks came out of a dark corner. "you fuck her and let her sleep. He walks up to bane rambling on "you said every victim must die you say that with every victim somebody has to die. what the fuck makes her so different?" wilks said his voice filled with anger. Bane walked up to wilks after putting on his pants stood in front of him and said "YES WILKS SOMEBODY HAS TO DIE" wilks put a big smile on his face was about to head over to phat-phat but bane got in his way. "BUT NOT HER". A confused wilks said "what?" and before wilks could say anything else Bane grabbed both sides of wilks' face and crushed his skull in half then broke his neck within seconds. Blood gushed and squirted all on bane's chest and face. Bane let wilks' body drop to the floor. He walked back over to phat-phat to watch her sleep. She was dead to the world, exhausted, even snoring a little. Bane looked down at her and said in a low old tone "Changelle you are different and get used to sleeping here cause your not going anywhere." and he walked away leaving phat-phat to rest.


	5. Lady Vixen

"Well alright alright how is everyone up in Paradise doing here tonight?" the audience was turned up whistling, howling, shouting and clapping. Bossman dressed in all black from head to toe and wearing thick gold chains around his neck raised his glass of Courvoisier VSOP up and out to the crowd then nodded his head then took a swig of his drink before calming the audience down. Bringing the microphone back up to his mouth boss said "Alright Alright now I'm a need y'all asses to cool it the fuck down now. Chill out its been hot, raw and nasty up in this motherfucker tonight and the money is raining and the bitches of my city pussies keeps popping." The crowd gets even louder making the whole showroom quake with their applause. "YEAH BOSSMAN KEEP EM COMING MY NIGGA" a man shouts to boss from the audience. "i will i will but calm down gents and ladies and gangstas and bitches cause its time to slow things up a bit." everyone calms down and gets quiet bossman continued to speak. Boss smiled showing his new grills before saying "Now sit back and relax drink up, smoke up and be merry as i am about to bring out the elegant woman of style and grace and" Bossman pauses for a moment and lets the men and woman cheer a little then says "I'm telling you brothas and sistas she's such a FUCKING LADY." The crowd went wild again. Bossman spoke over the loud cheers. "SO GET YA CASH OUT AND HAVE SOME CLASS AS I GIVE TO YOU THE DESSERT FOR THE NIGHT... LADY VIXEN." Marvin Gaye's song "I WANT YOU" began to play as she slowly and seductively came out from behind the sheer red curtains to perform.

As I walked out onto the stage with my black and blonde highlighted hair pinned up, my lips tonight the color of plum and wearing a dress made of nothing but lovely pearls and beautiful white classy peep toe heels I caress my body while belly dancing my way down to the stage floor slowly spreading my legs apart then i gently place my hands over my smooth kitty. I close my dark brown eyes as I let the music soothe me and work my middle low to Marvin's soulful voice. All eyes are on me watching every move i make but still everyone in the audience is blind. Blind to the fact that mentally I'm somewhere else and not here up on this stage. I'm never here in paradise city when I'm performing. I imagine myself being far away from this place. Far away from Vegas. I was born and raised here. Vegas is all i know and my life pretty much haven't been a happy one since both of my parents died when i was 14. I hate bringing up that part of my life but anyways i wasn't an only child. My mother Tricia had three kids, all daughters. I'm the youngest out of the three I'm 26 with no kids and no man. Even though I'm surrounded by men all the time in my profession i keep away from relationships. Overall things went downhill for me so to speak after my parents passed away. My sisters left Vegas and never looked back. I should've left like they did but i decided to stay in sin city doing lots of crazy things. Fighting all the time, always hanging with the wrong crowd. For a long time i was doing a lot of dumb things i just didn't give a fuck anymore. Everything happens for a reason i guess cause it lead me here. Every guy or chick that became a reg of mine said to me "you look like the type that would never ever strip" then the big question comes afterwards "how you end up working here?" and with them being my regs i tell them nothing about me we just get down to business and i get my money. Oh and by the way a reg better get me while they can too cause i never stay in paradise for too long once I'm satisfied with the amount of money i make i leave. I don't give a fuck about what boss or anyone else thinks and says. I get mines they better get theirs. So back to that question "how did i end up working here?" well i was 18 when i met bossman. I was at a strip club with some rough neck guys that i had befriended in school and i was tipsy. Tipsy to the point where lets just say i was dancing on the stage working the pole with the strippers having fun. One of the strippers was even cool enough to split her earnings with me even though she knew i had made some cash of my own telling me "nice moves sweetheart" i said thanks and winked at her then blew her a kiss and walked off. When me and the fellas was about to leave the club boss yelled to me saying "HEY You little yellow fox come here and let me holla at you." so i yelled back to his big black ass "NIGGA you the one that wants to talk you bring your ass to me." boss said "WHAT" and i told him "you heard me" and he shook his head and walked over to me and we began to talk. Boss told me that i could dance and he had this club and wanted me to be a dancer there. Also telling me that I can make good money and even larger amounts of cash if i was willing to do more. Then he asked more questions like what was my race and stuff so i told him everything he need to know leaving one tiny bit of information out. He loved that i had dimples when i smiled and that I was Indian and Irish. Boss also asked me to spin around so he could check my figure. He loved the deep arch in my back. So after i decided that i would be an exotic dancer in his club he said "you need a name. do you have a nickname you go by?" my thoughts went back to the time when my father came back home from work and i used to run into his arms and he would just hug me tight and say "hey my little lady". So i said "Lady. that's what i want to go by." Boss said no and said my name will be Vixen. i looked at boss as if he was out of his mind and i told him "no i dont like Vixen now Lady or even Lady Vixen is what im cool with being my name and if you don't like it screw yourself." and he just pointed his finger at me and said "done". I started working the very next night. I fell in love with P.City as soon as i began. Paradise City was my comfort zone. Its hard to believe but it was in the beginning. I even lost my virginity here. Yeah i know what you're thinking "omg she lost her virginity in a strip club" yes i did and im not proud of that but that was the bit of information i didn't tell boss. I was a virgin when i first started working in this club. My first time was terrible and rough. If i could change how my first time went down i would but i can't NO ONE CAN. I am who i am. I'm a stripper not a star, I never been made love to I've only been fucked, I stopped giving a fuck about things a long time ago so my feelings don't eat at me and yes i make lots and lots of money here but whoever said money doesn't buy you happiness they were right. At the end of the day I'm just tired of being tired i just want to know what Paradise is really like and be happy. Now don't get me wrong i do have fun and joke around with some of the females and males here having good laughs but its not enough. I'm so over this place. I just need to leave Vegas period but for now I'm somewhere feeling myself in Hawaii until Marvin Gaye's voice fades.

Everybody in the showroom was acting a fool. Cheering lady on and tossing money onto to the stage once she finished her little number. "yeah YEAH lady vixen you the truth baby" one guy shouted and another yelled "I want you lady v know that MA" and others said more crap that she always ignored. Collecting her money and picking up her pearl dress as fast as she can hurries to get the hell off of the stage wanting the bright lights off of her. Lady just got up blew everyone out into the audience a kiss and quickly disappeared into the background. Bossman comes back on the stage. "Now that i slowed things down with lady VIXEN LET'S TURN THINGS THE FUCK UP AGAIN WITH SOME SWEETNESS. MOTHAFUCKAHS give it up for LOLLIPOP." Lil wayne's lollipop played throughout the building as lollipop got on stage to perform. Lady looked at lollipop when she was performing she didnt know who the little bitch was but "she got moves" lady said to herself. Lady was feeling hot and sticky and with the crinkled up hundred dollar bills that were still in her thong making her itch she didnt stay too long to watch. Heading towards the dressing room she sees juke. He was alone rolling up a blunt and talking to himself. Knowing thats not like him lady goes over to him to keep him company. On her way over to juke lady covered her 34C breasts up with her pearl dress. Even though she knows that he seen her naked plenty of times she just felt the need to do so. "Hey jukey boy" juke fired up his blunt, smiled then said "whats good lady V?" they shared a hug. "nothing much i just finished performing." lady looked down at her heels when she said that. Leaned back up against the wall enjoying his smoke break juke said " I know lady V you was killing it on stage you got everybody up in here wanting to wife you." lady laughed then juke laughed too. " what ma? im serious though you go in. i dont know how you be working that stage and pole with your eyes closed but you go in. " they both laughed again. "oh hush juke you are a damn mess." juke grabbed his iphone5 from out of his pocket to look at the time and whispered "damn man where the fuck this dude at?" lady gave juke the side eye "i know its none of my business but who you waiting on?" juke put his phone back in his pocket and said "na na it's cool i met this dude in a casino and man this dude looked mad at the world man. but i dont remember how the hell me and him started talking but i do remember me telling him that if he really wants to have a good time in vegas he needs to check this place out." lady nodded her head. Her hair was no longer pinned up but down and in her face a bit. Using her right hand getting her hair out her face she said "well its good to know that you found a new friend." Juke laughed saying "HA HA vixen got jokes." "I know i have lots of them." lady smiled showing her dimples. Juke looked lady up and down. Lady was covered up with pearls and money. "damn ma what gives? you cold?" lady knew where he was getting at "oh hush you know damn well its never cold in this fucking place and so what if im covering myself up its not a big deal." juke put hand up saying "okay okay ma" then looked at his blunt " you wanna hit it?" lady rolled her eyes " you know i do not smoke" juke still joked with her "peer pressure peer pressure" sticking his blunt out to her and bringing it back to him. lady laughed and said "see you are a fool." Changing the subject juke said "Damn you ballin yo" looking at the bills lady was holding. lady checked herself "yeah it seems that way but im still going to count all this and if the amount is to my liking..." juke said "yeah yeah yeah you going home. damn you know boss hates when you do that." juke laughed then said "yo you be having your regs starving. you be on that catch me if you can type shit." All lady said was "ya damn skippy hey i make enough money in one night on stage alone. i deal with my regs when i feel like dealing with them you know i dont give a damn." "and bossman's cut ?" juke asked. lady smiled and said "catch me if you can." "lady" juke laughed for a while they both did then he said "you bad ma." then took one more hit of his mary. The newbie lollipop was coming from off the stage going to the dressing room. Walking pass lady and juke she yells "HI juke". Juke gave her a sexy little head nod saying "sup LOLLI" Flashing her his dimples. Lady looked at lollipop who was smiling from ear to ear until she went down into the dressing room then lady looked at juke and said "sup lolli? LOLLI?" Juke smiled and said "yeah whats wrong with that?" he giggled. "okay and on that note juke im hitting the showers and great song you chose for me tonight thank you." juke said " you're welcome but my mixed cd is the one deejaying for me tonight HA HA." Lady laughed, shook her head "BYE JUKEY BOY" and walked downstairs to the dressing room.

"Its not crowded in here tonight thank god" lady whispered to herself noticing lollipop and two other chicks talking to one another. Paying the other chicks no mind lady walked over to her area and stacked up her money putting it away in her Black Abbey Dawn tote. She knew she was good to go home but she couldn't wait any longer she wanted to take her shower now then she'd head for destination home sweet home. lady hung up her pearl dress, took off her white peep toe heels, stripped out of her white thong, grabbed her coral colored loofah and cashmere glow body wash then hit the showers. "I so needed this." Lady said aloud underneath the shower head allowing the hot water to soothe her aching muscles. Soaking her loofah up real nice first she grabs her body wash and pours some on her loofah working up a good lather before washing herself. Cleansed from head to toe lady lowered herself down to the floor. No longer wanting to stand she just wanted to relax. With her arms folded on her knees lady closed her eyes and buried her face in her arms. "oh this feels so good" lady vixen thought enjoying her hot shower before the water turned cold. "Hey vixen what's wrong?" jade blue said as soon as she saw lady on the floor. Lady lifted up her head removing her smooth wet dark hair from out of her face she opened her eyes to see who was talking to her. Seeing that it was only jade standing nude in the shower next to her lady said "nothing is wrong with me im good i just couldnt wait to get in the shower that's all" suddenly letting the water hit her face. "oh okay girl" jade said soaking up some suds. "cause for a moment i thought you were crying." Ass feeling numb now lady was ready to go she stood up and turned off the shower. "HA HA girl please when have you ever seen me cry?" jade took a minute to think then said " Never but it was just the way you were sitting it looked like you were crying in the shower." Wrapping her towel around her tiny but curvy waist lady grabbed her wash and loofah saying "nah but im good im okay thanks for being concerned about me." "Bitch please i dont care about you" jade joked. Lady Vixen laughed then said "thats the best news i heard all night cause i sure as hell cant stand your leprechaun ass." jade giggled then said "look who's talking?". Lady just shook her head rolled her eyes and smiled she was happy to see jade back to being her cool self. Staring at her she even looked a little different. "well you seem back to your old self what you do? kill Ecstasy or something?" jade burst out laughing loudly. "oh my god no" jade giggled again "i wish i did but she still hasn't been around for me to do so. and trust she gonna get hers but til then im going to do me." jade stared at the floor for a minute before saying "i just wish things didnt have to end the way it did you know? not ending on a good note and all." Lady felt bad for what happened to jade and really didnt want her to dwell on what happened that night so she changed the subject. "So is rocket here?" finished with washing herself up jade turned her shower off, wrung out her golden blonde hair and said "yeah she's here her and juke were talking before i came down here to get ready for Carl." Jade giggled to herself. Standing in her towel still lady was almost dry. No one said a word for a second then lady said "well let me get ready and head out of here" jade turned to look at lady "what you leaving?" lady said "i sure am". then it hit jade "oh yeah you did just perform a couple of minutes ago. oh and i spotted one of your regs here tonight you not gonna tend to him before you go?" Lady sucked her teeth. " did he have on shades?" jade nodded "yup" knowing exactly which one of her regs that were in the building tonight lady said "well poor Benny is going to be spotting me walking out of the door cause im going home." Jade laughed and said "you are something else" "i know right. but yeah girl im about to get dressed and get out of here i'll check you later" jade said "alright Vixen." lady blew jade a kiss and went to her changing area. Lady Vixen dressed quickly. Wearing a white and gold drape tank top with "GO GAGA GO" printed on the front, metallic gold leggings, a cropped Domino denim jacket and black six inch platform pump ankle boots. She grabbed her Abbey Dawn tote and decided to take a look at herself before she headed out. Lady always did that. "FUCK" lady said aloud staring in the mirror seeing that her hair was all over the place. Lady's hair stopped at the middle of her back. Lady loved her hair but hated how curly and thick it looked when her hair was wet giving her an Italian wave style. "OH MY GOSH I totally do not feel like doing this head of mines" lady said to herself but came around doing her hair anyways. Thinking that she was just going to put her hair in a ponytail she ended up styling her hair in pigtails. Almost satisfied with her look she dug in her tote pulling out her gold hoop earrings and put them on. "Boom i am set to go" lady thought and smiled then turned around to walk out of the dressing room.

"Hey sexy welcome to Paradise City can i get you anything?" a cute African American woman asked. Sitting alone the man observes the club a little bit longer before giving the waitress his answer. He took his toothpick out of his mouth, looked to the waitress and said "No, no thank you I'm good." then looks to the stage. The waitress smiled widely "Oh okay you sure now?" The man looked at the waitress again "yeah im good" then smiled. The waitress fanned herself with her small notepad "well alright now but before i go i just have to say you are fine as hell i just have to know what's your name?" the man looked down at the table laughed a little then looked back at the waitress and said "Tommy". The waitress licked her lips slowly then said "Mmmm well Tommy im Denise and if you need anything and i do mean ANYTHING you let me know i'll be over by the bar." Tommy nodded his head "okay" then smiled. Denise winked then walked away. Tommy put his toothpick back in his mouth and began observing the place again. Ever since he stepped into Paradise woman were practically throwing themselves at him but he kindly keep the conversation short and go back to minding his business. The music was blasting loudly. Fabolous' hit single with Chris Brown "Ready" had the club's vibe just right. Tommy just sat and watched everybody. Everyone was having a good time. People were drinking, smoking, dancing, strippers taking both men and woman into rooms... everyone seemed to be having a great time except for tommy he was ready to go. Ever since he came to Vegas to visit, the only place he'd go to was the casino hop on the slot machines and go back to his hotel. Tommy would have never even known of Paradise City if he never met a latino guy that told him to check this club out in the first place. To tommy the latino guy seemed too friendly and talked too much maybe he was drunk that night tommy thought and didnt say much but the latino told tommy his name and gave him the address to Paradise then left. Tommy was gonna throw the card away but thought since he will be leaving vegas in a couple of days why not see what this club had to offer. Now here he was in paradise sitting alone at a table looking around the club tommy rolled his toothpick around in his mouth and thought "yeah i seen enough here." but even though that entered his mind he still didnt leave his table. Tommy looked over to the bar it was hot as hell in paradise and the tight black long sleeve shirt that he was wearing made him even more hotter making him want some bottled water. His bluish-gray eyes wandered in search for that waitress denise until he saw a woman that made him forget about his drink. His eyes never left her. Staring her up and down from a far tommy knew right then he wanted to get to know her on a mental and physical level. "if i didnt have a reason to stick around before i do now. Damn she stands out her face, her body, those long pigtails" he smiled a little and thought "yeah i'm gonna get her." then took his toothpick out of his mouth and sat back in his chair watching the woman talk to a dancer with bright red hair. 

 

Soon as Lady made it upstairs to the showroom to leave, Rocket stopped her just so she can say hi and talk about other things. "Oh and lollipop better check herself i be watching her trying to flirt with my man." said rocket. "girl you a mess the majority of women in here be flirting with juke and girl" lady paused for a moment laughed a little then said "juke is not your man" rocket rolled her eyes "well he's not my man yet but he will be" lady vixen sucked her teeth "girl please the way you beating around the bush acting like a love sick teenager with a crush someone else is gonna scoop him im just saying little rock." rocket put her hands on her hips and said "i know i know but watch we are going to be together you'll see." lady smiled."yeah and i will be saying a prayer for the both of you." "oh hush" rocket said laughing. Looking at the front entrance doors of the club lady was ready to end the conversation and go "well rock this little chat was so nice as always but i gotta go we'll talk later" they hugged each other "okay girl but what about boss? does he know you're leaving?" rocket asked. Lady separated from rocket, shrugged her shoulders and said "Fuck Boss" then walked away. Making her way through the large crowd of people watching the next performer strip on stage lady couldn't wait to walk out of paradise. "Excuse me", "DON'T TOUCH ME", "get the fuck out of my way please" lady said to a few ignorant people that were pushing and shoving while she was trying to get by. Lady was so pissed. "people can be real fucking assholes at times i swear" she said aloud. Lady stood still, adjusted her purse and began walking pass a few people sitting down. She almost made it to the front entrance of the club until a man in a black long sleeve shirt quickly grabbed her by the arm. "what the fuck?" lady said as soon as she felt a strong grip. Lady looked at his huge hand first then looked at his face and for the first time ever lady was lost for words. "DAMN HE FINE but no the fuck this fine ass man did not just grab my arm like this" she thought. Lady looked at the man as if he lost his damn mind but still didnt say anything. He must of read her mind she thought cause he quickly said "Can you sit with me for a moment? i just want some of your time get to know thats all." Lost in his bluish gray eyes for a minute and totally dazed from his roughly good looks she thought "get to know me? he wants to get to know me ?" she swallowed hard still looking at the man before her patiently waiting for her to say something lady said "ow". "OW?" the man asked. Lady sighed then said "Um yeah Ow can you let go of my arm?" "Oh yeah" the man said and let go of her then smiled. Lady rubbed her right arm. Watching her as she did this he added "I didnt mean to hurt you." Lady knew that her arm was going to be bruised in the morning but she lied "you didnt" she rolled her eyes "look im off and i really need to go" the man bit his bottom lip than said "okay then i'll go with you" lady adjusted her black purse and put her hands on her hips "oh no the hell you wont". Staring one another in the face she knew this guy wasn't kidding around so lady sat in the seat across from him. Lady looked around the club but used her peripherals to see what he was doing and that was nothing but still staring at her. Lady turned around in her seat to face him his face predator like. "okay so im sitting with you" a smile flashed across his face that made lady focus on his mouth even more. "yes you are" he said. Lady tilted her head and said "so what do you want to know about me?" He dug into his pocket pulled out a toothpick and put it in his mouth then said "what's your name?" lady answered his question fast "i dont have a name." He nodded his head "okay whats the name you go by in here then?" "i told you i dont have a name." Lady looked down at her feet. He moved his toothpick around in his mouth before saying "you wanna play like that? i'll give you a name" Staring at her pointy manicured nails she said nonchalantly "go right on ahead big boy" but deep down she was tickle pink to find out what he was going to call her. He studied her for a moment looking at her face her lovely dark brown eyes, her beautiful light skinned complexion, and perfect lips that made his dick hard. Then he looked at her hair and thought of how he wanted to take those braids out and pull the shit out of her hair while he fucked her hard but the thought quickly vanished when he looked at lady's shirt. He smiled then said "Okay GAGA I'm Tommy" Lady busted out laughing. "Oh my goodness really?" she laughed again this time tugging on her "go gaga go" shirt. "really though? GAGA. are you serious?" lady said calming down. Tommy nodded his head. "oh boy thats cute thats real cute" she said. Lady looked away from tommy. She couldnt stand the fact that this guy is making her pussy pulsate with just his looks alone. "who the hell is this dude and where the fuck did he come from and all these naked bitches walking around and he only wants to talk to me? yeah okay whatever he can have any chick he wants in here with his sexy thick ass lips and neck i never seen a white boy with lips like his. Is he even white he could be puerto rican from the lighting in here i really cant tell but i think he's white. yeah fuck it his sexy ass is white and from how he looks like he is about to bust out of that black long sleeve shirt he's in good shape but girl forget all that you have to go" she thought. Tapping her nails on the table lady said "well its nice to meet you and all but your timing really sucks because im leaving. Next time" tommy cut her off. "There wont be a next time" he looked away from lady. She sucked her teeth "please thats what they all say. lots of guys that come here for the first time become regulars. So i will be seeing you next time around." lady turned in her seat about to stand up but didnt when tommy said " i'm not like lots of guys". lady crossed her legs tightly and turned back in her seat to face him. "oh really and how are you not like alot of guys? what? you dont like what you see?" she waited for his answer. Tommy took the little stick out of his mouth and said " oh I like what i see and i can tell you how im not like other guys but i wont id rather show you". "hmmm id rather you tell me you showing me might be boring." tommy looked down at his toothpick then looked at lady vixen "me showing you would be alot of things but boring isnt one of them". Lady's heart was beating faster than usual she didnt know if it was from the heat of the club that was making her hot or the comment that just escaped from out of this man's plump lips. Mesmerized by tommy all she said was "really?". Stern as ever tommy just said "Try Me" then brought the toothpick to his mouth. She was thinking about taking him up on that. Bouncing her leg up and down she leaned a little closer to tommy and said "okay maybe i will but some other time." lady grinned. "okay" tommy said then smiled back. "whew so okay thats it then?" lady said holding her purse even tighter than before. Tommy rubbed his chin "yeah baby thats it...for now".'For now? For Now?' yeah he's trippin' lady thought. She was about to say something but was interrupted by Alice who came out of nowhere to their table. "Hey Lady what you still doing here? i was going over to the V.I.P section and i said to myself that look like lady vixen ol' big headed ass. and what do you know i was right" alice said then placed her golden tray of shots on the table. Lady faced tommy who was grinning from ear to ear. Lady felt so embarrassed and she didnt know why though tommy isnt anybody to her he was a total stranger but that whole truth still didnt help her from feeling the way she felt. "fuck you alice i do not have a big head" lady grabbed her pigtails "and if you were sober you'd see that im here still cause im having small talk with this fellow here." Lady tilted her head towards tommy. Alice put her hand on her hip glanced his way and said "HI" to tommy then turned back to lady. "wait a fucking minute WAIT a FUCKING minute." Alice looked back at tommy giving him all her attention now saying "oh my god you're the guy" she snapped her fingers "omg you are the fucking guy i said that i'd fuck if i was to ever see you." Tommy just smiled and looked down at the table and alice continued "what the fuck is your name? oh my god i know you i know you i swear i know you i seen you somewhere. on something." lady thought to herself "yeah my girl alley is tripping she had one too many drinks" but lady just had to ask she looked at tommy he was looking at her then lady looked up at alice "so um how do you know tommy?" alice jumped higher than a damn rabbit. "OMG thats who you are Tommy Riordan Tommy fucking Riordan" Tommy didnt look to happy when alice was saying his name so loud he was probably thinking thank god for the loud music that was playing. Wanting to know more lady couldnt help but to ask "so tommy you're a celebrity?" tommy just shook his head "NO" alice busted in "PUHLEASE girl dont you remember when i showed you the youtube video of the guy that got his ass beat what was the name of that video?" alice kept snapping her fingers til she got it. "yes the pittsburgh beatdown video yes and i was like girl this dude fine as fuck id fuck him." alice was blunt as ever. lady just said "OH MY GOODNESS alley will you quit" then lady said to tommy "so let me guess you were the one that got your ass beat?" lady smiled. Tommy laughed. Lady giggled a little "well hey i dont remember seeing the video." "you"re funny" he said to her then winked. Alice said "girl please you need to watch that video again cause i damn sure showed you him and talked about him and his sexy ass and his traps got damn omg yes tommy" alice seductively stared at him and said "Mmmm Mmmm id fuck you all kinds of ways if you'd let me can we fuck? lets fuck" tommy mouth was wide open he didnt know what to say. Lady was so ready to go taking two of someone else shots to the head she said "OKAYYYYYYYYY and on that note i think its time to go" lady stood up from the table. Alice agreed "right girl i do need to go and serve these shots but you and phat ass need to stop drinking other people's drinks where is phat phat by the way she hasnt come in and thats not like her." lady rolled her eyes " i dont even know but i'll call her when i get home and practice what you preach alley." they hugged each other. alice said "yeah whatever girl and im a stop by your house after i get off work and drop off your WEST SIDE STORY dvd" lady said "okay but you can drop it off tomorrow if you want." "naw i'll get it over with tonight" before alice walked away she looked at tommy and said " and im serious about what i said id give you the business 'all you gotta do is say YES'" then smiled after quoting one of floetry's songs. Being kind tommy just smiled. Then alice was gone Leaving lady and him to keep each other company. Lady apologized "sorry about my girl she can be so blunt at times." "i see. but its good you dont have to apologize" he said and crossed his arms. "oh um okay then so GOODBYE Tommy" Flashing another smile he said "BYE Vixen" Lady smiled back then like a bat out of hell she was out of Paradise City. 

 

Finally realizing that Tommy had showed up Juke approached him as soon as lady left. "hey my dude you came. You was in the cut all this time?" Juke copped a squat across from tommy. "So homey wha'd i tell you didnt i say you was gonna enjoy yourself ?" Tommy didnt answer him. Juke took a drink of his cognac put his glass down and said "shit i know i be chilling having a good time here i love working here and every last one of these chicks up in P. City is one hundred percent. what's up homey? why you not getting at none of these honeys? you not feeling them?" juke looked around the club then looked at tommy who was in deep thought. 'come on homez there's gotta be at least one chick up in here that you gotta be feelin." tommy spoke. "yeah one" juke smiled "Oh shit oh shit thats what im talking about homey which one?" juke started looking. "she not here she left" Tommy said. It took only a second for juke to know who he was talking about "Oh shit you want lady vixen?" im telling you now move on to the next one homie you not getting her." Tommy didnt say a word he only stared at juke and thought "we'll see about that". Then looked at the red headed exotic dancer on stage dancing to dont hold the wall. FInishing his drink juke wanted a refill "hey man im bout to hit up the bar you want anything i got you" Tommy looked over by the bar "sure water" juke laughed "water homie forreal some water?" "and her." tommy pointed to alice. "tell her to come here i'd like to talk to her for a second." Juke just shook his head saying "okay" and went over to alice. Alice didnt have tommy wait for long she walked over to tommy bringing him his water. "So juke told me that you wanted to talk to me so whats up baby can we fuck? id love to fuck you?" she smiled afterwards. Tommy just laughed a little then said "No no i just wanted to ask you something?" alice gave him his bottle of water then said "well shoot ask baby what do you want to know?" Tommy didnt hesitate to do so "Are you still going to stop by your friend vixen's house tonight?"


	6. Lady Vixen pt. 2

Driving in her blue metallic colored 2013 Jetta Sedan lady was thrilled to be out and away from Paradise City she couldn't wait to get home. Lady took a deep breath then said "okay babies mama's on her way" talking to herself as if her two cats can hear her every word. The silence in the car made lady realize that she forgot to turn on the radio. Lady hated driving without any music on she'd think too much. Also not wanting to hear any commercial breaks just music only she quickly pressed the CD button to start playing her john legend Once Again album that she put in earlier. lady vixen loved CD's. She'd buy a cd faster than she'd download a song to her phone depending on who the artist is. "Heaven only knows Heaven only knows..." the second track on the album was playing and lady didn't have the slightest idea why but thought of Tommy. Lady never really thought about guys unless they were celebrities like Johnny Depp or Tom Hardy but this tommy fella had her mind working overtime. Thinking about the way he was staring at her with his bluish-gray eyes like he was trying to read her and how she found him attractive with his sexy ass mouth and how extra smooth he was and the way he had made her laugh and smile. Lady couldnt get over that. "Damn it man where the fuck did he come from?" she said to herself. The more she thought about him she swore that she could still feel him grabbing her arm. Instantly taking her left hand off the steering wheel she rubbed her arm a little. lady sucked her teeth when she touched her arm it was sore and again started rambling on talking to herself "damn why'd he have to grab me so hard? shit" lady then thought back to when he apologized. She thought of how sweet and childlike he seemed when he did. "hmmm well he did say sorry and that he didnt mean to hurt me and dang it with that face of his oh my god why did i even sit my ass down and talk to him? and i so have to stop talking to myself its a bad habit girl" lady said. She stopped rubbing her right arm. Now with both hands back on the wheel lady gripped the wheel tight then bit down on her bottom lip. It was killing her that she couldnt get tommy out of her mind and she knew nothing about this guy other than that she'd probably would fuck his brains out if he was to become a reg at paradise and to be honest even though she wouldnt mind seeing him again she wouldnt want to see him again there not that way.'Try me' those two words that tommy said to her almost made her knees buckle thinking about it. Lady couldnt help it she had to vent. "and he had the nerve to tell me that he'd rather show me than tell me how he's not like lots of guys and to "try him" PUHLEASE it takes alot to show me that you arent like alot of the sleazy ass cheating ass men that be up in paradise". Making a right on N. Rainbow Boulevard then finally pulling up into Oasis Palms' parking lot she was home. Lady liked living in this nice apartment complex. It has a large swimming pool and hot tubs, a resort style fitness center, private patios and balconies, a barbeque area and the place is cat friendly. Lady loved that the most. She parked her car, took the keys out the ignition, grabbed her black abbey dawn tote then reached down the right side of her to unbuckle her seat belt suddenly noticing at the last minute she forgot to put her seat belt on "fuck really? again? i totally need to make it a habit of buckling up before i drive". Getting out lady slammed her car door shut, pressed the lock button on her remote starter and said "home sweet home" walking up to her apartment.

Standing in front of a burnt orange colored door with 1A engraved in brass above the peephole lady dug into her tote to get her key. "C'mon key where are you? come out come out come.... Ah yes gotcha" lady whispered then smiled. She immediately stuck the key into the doorknob unlocking then opening the door to her apartment. "Hey babies mommy is home" lady said coming in closing her door shut then locking it. Lady threw her black tote bag on her leather cream colored sectional then bent down to take off her black platform ankle boots at the door. While lady was doing this her two cats finally came out of her room to greet her. They're both males one an all black cat she named Dick Tracy and the other a tabby cat naming him Big Balls McGEE. "Hey dick and big balls" her cats meowed loudly. "i know i know you missed momma well mommy missed her loves too." still meowing both cats were rubbing their heads against her ankles and stepping on her feet lady said "okay okay babes just let me put my shoes away first and i'll give you some milk alright geez hold on." She grabbed her boots and headed towards her bedroom. Loving how her burgundy carpet felt beneath her feet as she walked to her bedroom she said "oh goodness does it feel good to be home". Lady was very content with her one bedroom apartment. Also with rent being $599 a month her place was decked out beautifully and very spacious. Having a fireplace with adjustable flame remote gas logs and a nice entertainment/stereo system that she hardly ever touches in her living room, nicely large kitchen with balcony and bathroom with a gorgeous deep bathtub and very spacious bedroom with large walk-in closets. All in all lady's place was nice. Once she got to her room she turned on the light noticed her laptop, fabrics, needles, soft tape measure and other materials that she was going to use to design her next outfit for paradise all over her king sized bed. "OH SHIT" lady went to her closet sliding the doors open going in placed her shoes down neatly took off her cropped domino jacket hung it up and came out of the closet with a hand on her hip looking at her bed "now i have to put all this away" she said then quickly hopped to it grabbing her mannequin putting that away first. Almost finished with clearing off and straightening her bed big balls jumped on the bed meowing. Lady stopped for a moment "big balls get your fat ass off of my bed while im doing this now dang i'll give you some milk in a minute." big balls didnt move and just laid down "ok balls" lady said getting on her bed she picked him up and tossed him out of her room. She stretched her arms and yawned then said "lazy fat ass cat oh and speaking of fat" lady thought about phat-phat and when she told alice that she was gonna call her as soon as she got home to check up on her. Lady hopped off her bed thinking 'well let me put rest of my materials away, straighten my room up a bit and get out of these clothes and then i'll call her'. After lady was done straightening up her room and getting into something comfortable only wearing a red wifebeater she grabbed her laptop off her bed and walked to the living room to call her girl. Lady sat down on the couch placed her laptop down beside her and reached into her tote to get out her cellphone. With her Iphone4 in hand lady slid the slide to unlock icon, went to her contacts straight to phat-phat and touched her number to call. Lady put the phone on speaker she didnt feel like holding the phone to her ear then she put her feet up on the couch sitting Indian style waiting for phat to pick up. "dang whats taking this girl so long to answer i know this bitch is not sleep" Lady looked at the time on her phone it read eleven fifteen. The call went straight to her voicemail 'Hi sorry i missed your call just leave me a message and i will call you back as soon as i can bye' beep. Lady left a message "Chang' it's Vickie girl you already know but whats up? you didnt come to work tonight and you dont be missing out on no paper. call me back girl dont make me put up have you seen her? fliers of you everywhere. Im serious call me as soon as you get this. Alright ONE." she hung up and placed her cell beside her. Dick Tracy hopped on the couch and stared at her. "what dick dont stare at me like that" she looked away from dick tracy for a moment then said "oh snap" tugged at her pigtails and said "im sorry your milk thats what you want". She stood up off the couch and walked into the kitchen and her two babies followed. Opening her white whirlpool refrigerator door dick tracy and big balls mcgee started meowing. "alright alright i know i know its momma fault i forgot i got alot on my mind" lady said grabbing the gallon of vitamin D milk out out the fridge. She spoiled her cats rotten at times. Lady poured some milk into both cats bowls and saw that they havent really touched they're food so she thought "yeah my babes are set for now". She twisted the cap back on the milk and walked back over to the fridge. Lady put the milk back and began looking for something to eat. She didnt feel like cooking and want something quick to eat but didnt want nothing too light but then again nothing too heavy on her stomach. So since lady couldnt decide on either cooking or just popping a frozen dinner in the microwave she ended up choosing to eat some fruit. Grabbing two ripe plums out of the fruit container lady closed the door and went over to the kitchen sink and turned on the faucet running cold water over her fruit. "yeah this is healthy anyways." she thought and got a clean bowl from out of the dish rack. Lady put her plums in her bowl turned the cold water off then said "now im about to turn on some music , check a few emails while i eat these and go to bed." and turned off the kitchen light on her way back into the living room. Looking through her collection of cd's she didnt know what she wanted to listen to. "rap or r&b which one? which one?" lady said trailing her pointer fingering up and down the sides of her albums. She took a bite of her plum then burst out laughing when she saw Lady Gaga's the fame monster cd having her reflect back to when tommy called her gaga. Calming her self down she stopped laughing she didnt want to choke "oh goodness that tommy guy is a mess" she giggled a little still looking for a cd to listen to before taking another big bite of her plum she said "but a hot sexy mess". Suddenly she pulled out Marsha Ambrosius mix cd that juke had made for her a while back "hey i havent bumped my girl marsha in a minute well im about to listen to some you tonight". Lady put the cd into her stereo and pressed play. "HEYYYYY" lady said as the first track played doing the diddy walk over to the couch to get on her laptop to check her email. She plopped down on her couch bobbin her head to the music she loved the flow. Almost finished with the first plum lady took one more bite of it then put in the black bowl beside her. She placed her laptop on her lap, then checked her gmail account. "crap crap ooooh those shoes look nice crap" lady said deleting all the junk she had in her inbox. When lady was done deleting most off the crap in her inbox she turned her head staring at her purse "i should put my money away" she paused for a moment then said "eh forget it i will do it tomorrow and go to the bank in the morning" Lady looked back on gmail. Man the internet can be so dead at times lady thought as she scrolled up and down her inbox once more nodding her head to The Songstress. Seeing an old email that alice had sent her made lady smile and think about how she was acting tonight. "LAWD alley was a trip telling that man that she wanna fuck him HA HA oh my gosh she is too much" lady said to herself. 'girl you need to watch that video again' alice's words popped into lady's head. She tapped her thigh contemplating on if she should look him up and watch that video. Alice said that she showed her the video before but still that didnt help refresh her memory at all. Big balls mcgee walked into the living room and jumped on the couch at the other end of the sectional after that the cat turned around, laid down and stared at lady. She watched as big balls did this lady sighed "i should watch the video right?" she said to big balls. Her cat just looked towards the fireplace and yawned slowly dozing off. Lady rolled her eyes and said "you suck big balls" looked at her computer screen "you know what fuck it". lady went on Youtube to look for the video. "now what did alley say the name of the video was Pittsburgh Pittsburgh Pittsburgh oh yeah i remember now" lady said the name of the video as she typed it in the search bar "Pittsburgh Beatdown" and clicked enter. The video popped right up "tommy riordan puts a hurting on mad dog grimes" she read to herself. So excited to watch she immediately pressed the play icon and grabbed her second plum from her black bowl. "my lawd in heaven" lady said as she watched him in the ring wearing a wifebeater and sweats. She took a bite of her plum then put the back of her hand against her lips saying "DAAAAMMMMNNN" when tommy kicked the shit out of the mad dog guy lady almost thought he was gonna be kicked out of the ring. It wouldve saved him some good from getting that beating tommy put on him. The video was short thats how fast tommy whooped mad dogs ass. all lady said was "wow this dude gets it in like that he is not no joke" as she watched mad dog laid out unconscious on the ropes. " got damn tommy" lady took another bite of her plum, chewed the chuck of fruit swallowed laid her head back then yelled "BEASTMODE" rocking her head to the left then to the right. lady smiled and giggled a little after she did that "mmmm mmmm, mmmm yes beastmode teehee" turned all the way up by his power, his rage, tommy's whole swagger. Another video caught her attention "what! mad dog fought him again in sparta? oh this i gotta see" lady said noticing tommy had more videos of him fighting. She clicked the play icon to watch and the video was taking forever to load. Killing her plum lady waited patiently and hummed to the song that was playing. At that moment just when the video stopped loading lady heard someone knock three times on her door. Immediately she closed her laptop, put her plum in her bowl and got up off the couch tiptoeing quickly into her room placing her laptop at top of her bookshelf. Lady felt the need to grab her good ole friend Lou. Lou was her Louisville slugger bat. Lady turned on the light walked into her closet found lou and tiptoed back into the living room. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Lady went over to her stereo and turned her music down a little bit then said "who is it?" she waited for an answer tightening her grip holding the slim end of her bat. The person on the other side of the door said nothing but knocked on her door again. Lady was fuming this time yelling "who in the blue fuck is at my door?" She went to the door dick tracy came out of nowhere probably from her room or the kitchen but he came by her side meowing. "Dang cat move" lady said moving dick tracy to the side away from the door with her foot. Lady looked through the peephole and all she could make out was a picture of the actress Natalie Wood. 'oh shit my west side story dvd alice did say she was going to come by and drop it off once she finished her shift' lady thought. She was relieved first putting lou to the side in a corner she unlocked her door saying "alley girl i know you probably tired you couldve just waited to drop my dvd off " lady opened up her door "and i swear you play too muh.....TOMMY?" she said. In the flesh tommy was at her door looking so sexy with one hand in his pocket the other hand holding lady's dvd. Lady couldnt believe her eyes. "Hi Vixen" tommy grinned. Lady without hesitation grabbed her dvd from out his hand "gee tommy what the hell are you doing at my house?" she quickly looked him up and down she thought "and he got the nerve to be bow legged got damn". "I want more of your time." "really?" lady said. Tommy tilted his head licked his thick lips and said "Yea" lady had to admit she wanted more of his time as well and was thrilled that he was standing right in front of her. Never the type to show how she may really feel to anybody lady buried that truth and instantly installed in her brain that she was gonna let alice have it for bringing a stranger to her home but for now she was going to put up a front tell him thank you and that he needs to leave. "look um tommy" lady cleared her throat and put her hand on her chest "first off thank you for bringing my movie back and all but--" Tommy rolled his eyes and took alice's advice which was to 'be bold with lady take charge with her'. So he saw his opening and took his shot coming close up on lady he grabbed the back of her neck and pressed his warm plump lips to hers. Lady welcomed the kiss. His kiss was so raw so intense the way tommy worked his tongue lady's pussy became moist instantly. Dropping her dvd lady wrapped her arms around his thick neck. Arms relaxed on his traps while she slighty tugged and ran her fingers through his sleek dark hair as he walked her back into her apartment and closed her door. She couldnt help but feel the adrenaline flow through her body as they kissed. Tommy's lips were like a dream. No man on this earth has ever kissed her the way he did. So deep and lingering as their tongues touched. Lady didnt even take notice of where tommy was taking her in her own home but she didnt care. Lady was lost in the moment. The feel of his strong hands on her body slowly rubbing her stomach, waist and lower back underneath her red wifebeater made lady's pussy twitch nonstop. She let out a soft moan. She could kiss him all day and all night. Tommy felt the same. The sweet, tangy taste of plum on her soft tongue and lips drove him to madness. Lady's back hit up against the wall somewhere in the living room. One hand behind her head and the other on her waist Tommy brought his body even more close to hers. So close she felt his rock hard erection through his jeans. She brought her hands down to his face. Rubbing the stubble on his jawline while both sucking each others lips blood flowed rapidly in her cheeks. Lady then placed her hands on his chest and reluctantly released his bottom lip as she pushed him back a little. Lady placed her right hand over her heart and her left hand over her pussy. Tommy stood still and watched as she did this. Taking a quick breath lady looked down to see dick tracy and big balls mcgee staring at her. Hot and bothered now lady said "oh my god can you please leave?" her two cats ran out the living room. "No no no babies wait mommy wasn't talk--" "you talk to your cats?" tommy asked cutting lady off coming close to her. "NO i was talking to you but yes i do and oh god what the hell am i doing? no no no Tommy" lady stuck her left hand out stopping him from coming any closer. Tommy grinned. Lady was so beautiful to him and he couldnt help but smile at how cute she was fighting her feelings. She wants him just as much as he wants her cause if she didnt he wouldnt even be under the same roof with her but there he was right with her. Lady still had her hand on her pussy it was twitching still and very wet. Biting down on her bottom lip first she looked to the side then looked at him "Tommy we cant do this". Tommy licked his juicy lips and started to undress. First taking off his sneakers and socks off his feet. Second he took off his black long sleeve shirt. Wearing a white wifebeater underneath he took that off as well. "oh my fucking god are you kidding?" lady said in awe as she watched him undress. She already knew that he had a body and that he had some tatts by watching the youtube video but DAMN IT MAN tommy was perfection in the flesh. Lady thought "no uh uh he cant be he must have a little dick or something cause damn it man" as she watched him get naked. Tommy unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned and upzipped his pants and let them fall to his feet stepping out of them. Her jaw dropped to the floor. Lady seen alot of dicks in her day but damn his dick topped them all. Tommy was hung like a horse. Lady gripped her pussy tighter. Staring at the masculine beauty before her eyes she thought 'damn who the fuck is his parents? Zeus and Hara? fuck'. His rippling pectorals, bit of chest hair, biceps, triceps, his tatts, his eight pack lady couldnt believe he had a eight pack and an Adonis Belt that trailed all the way down to his beautiful hard, thick, long delicious looking penis. Lady loved that on a man. His nuts are even on point lady thought. Every inch of his gorgeous male body was solid. Only wearing his gold chain around his neck, body glistening in the dim light tommy came closer to lady. Again she pushed him back "tommy" lady said. Tommy grabbed her by her hand and pulled her closer to him. His look dangerous and wild he spoke in a low tone "Vixen dont push me" He looked down at her 34c breasts. Tommy loved the perkiness of them and how perfectly erect her nipples are. He looked into lady's brown eyes and said "we can do this" ripped the straps of her wife beater letting it hit the floor "and we will". Tommy looked over at the cream sectional and before lady could say anything else he grabbed her up. Lady wrapped her legs around him. Cupping her round apple ass, kissing her possessively tommy stroked his hard long cock into her warm wet pussy. Lady moaned against his lips as she tensed up from the feel of his dick filling her. Tommy held her tightly as lady slowly began gyrating on his dick. Moving towards the couch tommy grabbed her pigtails pulling her head back hard planting kisses sucking and licking her neck then nibbled her chin before kissing her once more. Lady tugged at his hair as she sucked and licked his lips grinding on his cock as he held her. His dick pierced through her insides as he held lady up and brought her down on his dick hard. "damn tommy shit" lady cried out as he did this. Bodies sticky, sweaty and hot as they fucked, tommy's dick still inside of lady's moist pussy he laid her on the couch. He gave a sexy devilish look at lady. She was so beautiful to him he wanted her always he couldnt pinpoint it just yet but he wanted to be hers. Tommy leaned down on top of her. His solid built to perfection rock hard body against hers lady worked her middle underneath him as he pounded her pussy something fierce as he was going deep inside her twat. Tommy let out a low growl "Fuck Vix" he bit his lip hard. Lady's pussy was so tight warm and wet. Tommy pulled out of lady he wanted to taste her badly. Seductively he told lady "put your legs up" and lady did as she was told. Putting her legs up and behind her head. Amazed by her flexibility tommy said "good" then caressed her smooth creamy and wet pussy with his hand "nice piercing Vix" he said noticing her clit ring then smacked her pussy and her ass hard. That made lady's body jerk and lick her lips. Then tommy leaned in eating her pussy as if he had a voracious appetite. Tommy ramming all four of his fingers into her moist pussy as he licked, sucked, nibbled her clit and pussy lips. "tommy please stop, stop im about to cum." she begged as tommy continued to eat her out sucking her clit piercing and filling her pussy with his fist. Lady's head was spinning tommy was a fucking monster with his tongue how he made his tongue wave and how'd he stuck his fat long tongue in her pussy fucking her with his mouth. "oh my god tommy im about to cum TOMMY" Lady moaned pulling the shit out of his hair as she squirted into his mouth. Her Legs vibrating out of control, pussy still pulsating and cumming tommy didnt stop eating her pussy til he had every last drop of her. Tasting ALL of her tommy came up for air knowing that she was satisfied but still no where near done with her just yet he began sucking her light brown nipples. lady felt like she died and went to heaven. She havent had an orgasm in so long she wanted this needed this. Tommy brought her legs down and sat her up as he slowly nibbled on and sucked her breasts. Lady nails scratched his back as he did this. Tommy kissed both of her nipples gently and blew on them. The cool air that escaped from his lips when tommy did this made her nipples even more harder. They looked into each others eyes. Tommy was such a mystery to her as she was too him. "Ride me" Tommy told her. Lady pushed him down onto the floor. Crawling to get on top of tommy lady wanted to suck his long fat dick before she rode him. Stroking up and down his dick with her hand first she gently sucked his balls. Tommy's body stiffened. He placed his hands in her hair. Moving his hips to the movement of her hand stroking him. he grunted. Tommy took the ponytail holders off the ends of her dark hair having her braids loosen having all her hair out. His balls felt so good as she sucked them and flicked them with her tongue but she was ready to suck his dick now. Tommy's dick was already pre-cumming as she was stroking him. Lady placed her mouth on the head of his dick and worked her way down the shaft. Lady never really enjoyed sucking cock until now. She Deep throat the shit out of tommy's dick as he held the back of head fucking her mouth hard. When lady heard tommy moan her name she knew it was time to ride. A popping noise was made after she popped his dick from out of her mouth. Lady quickly climbed on top of tommy and sat on his dick. He Busted her tight pussy wide open as he fucked her underneath on the floor. Arching her back while grinding, whining and twerking her hips on his hard dick tommy watched her as she rode his dick like a champion. Loving the way she looked hair falling down over her shoulders, the love faces she made and when she sucked her bottom lip every time he fucked her pussy harder. Lady looked down on tommy every inch of him was perfection. She leaned down to kiss him. Small moans erupted from both their lips. Tommy grabbed her ass as he pounded her pussy and rubbed her asshole. Lady's lips separated from his. Laying her head beside his she sunk her teeth into his traps and sucked hard. "Vix FUCK" tommy yelled going deep in her pussy. Lady's moaning was mixed with marsha ambrosius as her song "let me go" played on her album. Tommy balled his fist in her hair and suck and bit her neck. Holding her tight he sat up sucking her neck so hard he could almost taste blood. Lady stopped sucking his traps and positioned her legs into a split. Not letting her go squeezing her tight while she bounced on his dick on a split tommy was about to bust. Lady dug her pointy nails into his back as she was about to cum also. Lady laid her head on his shoulder and screamed as she squirted and creamed all on his cock. Tommy stopped playing with her asshole, quickly pulled his long dick out of vixen grabbed the back of her head with his right hand while his left hand held both of her hands together and tongued her long and hard as he rammed his dick in her ass and busted hard. Not expecting that at all she screamed not giving a fuck who heard her. " FUCK TOMMY WHAT THE FUCK DAMMIT". Tommy brought her lips to his again and said "Sorry" breathing heavily then grinned. Lady giggled and then said "Ow" slowly getting up off his dick that was in her ass she knew she was going to be walking funny tomorrow. Tommy laid back on the floor and lady laid beside him in his arms. Laying on the floor naked she felt so secure, felt like she was his but lady knew that she was only his for this moment and that upset her. "tommy what are we doing?" tommy's eyes were closed but he spoke "we're laying together". Lady rolled her eyes "no shit but this is the part where you go". Tommy opened his eyes and turned to her. "Vix you really want me to go?" staring back into his blueish gray eyes for the first time in a long time she had to admit that she be hurt if he up and left her right now. Tracing over the comedy/tragedy masks tatted on his right pectoral lady said in a soft voice "No tommy i dont". Tommy kissed lady softly then said "good and i dont want to go especially when i have so much more i want to do to you". Lady licked her lips "Really ?". "Yup" tommy said rubbing her arm. Lady rolled on top of him. Tommy's dick was erect again. "well now i must say that i have alot of things i want to do to you too tommy but first let's just relax in a deep hot bath." lady smiled. Tommy held her waist and lifted his head up off the floor to french her. Afterwards tommy licked his lips then said "Sounds good so lead the way Gaga."


	7. Raven

"You love me. Especially different. Every. Time you keep me on my feet. Happily. Excited. By. Your cologne. Your hands. Your smile. Your intelligence. You woe me. You caught me. You tease me. You please me. You school me. Give me something to think about. Ignite me. You invite me. You co-write me. You love me. You like me. You incite me. To. Chorus. Oooohhhh." The angelic voice of Jill filled the room. Soft moans escaped from Raven's lips as she clenched her fists tugging and biting the clean white linen sheets while Tuck oiled her back, waist and ass penetrating her hard and slow from behind. Face buried in the sheets raven worked her hips throwing her ass back as he plunged his hot, stiff dick deeply inside of her. Tuck gripped her perfectly round apple bottom even tighter and bit his lip. He grunted. To him raven's pussy was the softest place on earth. How the warm wet walls of her pussy hugged his cock as he filled her made him want to stay inside of her forever. Her long jet black hair was tangled in-between his fingers as tuck moved his right hand up her smooth, oiled back to massage her and after motioned his hands under her cupping her breast and gently teasing her little nipples. Raven's pink nipples became erect instantly from his tender touch. Tuck's sweat dripped off him onto her back as he continued to massage her perky B's and kill her twat softly with his beautiful but monstrous dick. "Fuck tuck DAMN you feel sooo good" she moaned. So wet and ready to let go for the umpteenth time the juices from her pussy dripped down her thighs. Tuck suddenly wrapped his right arm around her petite waist and pulled her up to him by her hair with his left. Up on her knees and against tuck's hard, cut , lean, hot, sticky body raven spread her legs wide and arched her back as tuck made sweet rough love to her rearranging her insides proper. Tuck nudged her hair out of the way over her left shoulder and began kissing , licking, and sucking her neck. The scent of Reb'L Fleur on her flawless soft skin made him hold her tighter bear hugging her against him as he tasted her. The feel of tuck's tongue and thick soft lips on her neck sent shock waves through raven. Dizzy and high off this sexual healing raven rubbed and dug her nails in the back of his neck then tugged on his sweaty dark brown hair. Tuck grunted deeply as he gently nibbled raven's earlobe. Letting go of her waist tuck brought his right hand up to her jaw turning her head capturing her parted lips with his. Tuck growled at the sweet taste of raven as their tongues danced. She felt his masculine hips from behind when tuck sank his hard dick into her again and again as he deepened their kiss. Raven's body trembled. She couldn't take it. Tuck was everything a woman would want a man to be like in bed. He was gentle yet so strong running his hands over her body keeping her close to his heated, toned build. Raven broke tuck's passionate kiss and cried "Tuck I'm gonna cum BABY I'm gonna.... FUCK" raven climaxed. Tuck fucked her pussy ferociously as she moaned while squirting her warm cunny juice all over his dick and balls. His tatted arms flexed around her waist for he made love to her hard and masterfully until he was ready to bust his nut. Embracing raven still making love to her his pace quickens as she climaxed on him again. Raven was drained. Tuck closed his eyes saying "GOD, JOLIE" as he finally released. Ejaculating long and hard inside of her. "my jolie" tuck breathed tiredly. He placed soft warm kisses on raven's back as she bent face forward into his Egyptian cotton pillows. She was exhausted. With his dick still buried deep inside of her pussy tuck said "I Love you baby". Raven lifted her head off the pillow, looked back at the most gorgeous man she has ever laid her eyes upon gave him a tired smile then said "I Love you too tuck".

Things have been so wonderful between me and tuck after that one night we shared in Paradise. I never thought I would be saying those three words to any man for as long as i live. Or be in a relationship. As soon as i saw tuck with my reg, my friend F in the V.I.P section I was hooked. Now i wouldn't say it was love at first sight but i would say it was more like lust at first sight. All in all i was hooked. Wanting to rip off his clothes and go sexually hard as a motherfucker on him. Tuck was just so laid back, so chill looking so sexy in just a dark blue tee and faded jeans mmmm makes my pussy cream just thinking about it. He didnt even once look my way not even when FDR tried to get my attention but please if i didnt have to deal with that fuck mate I sure would've went over to F getting tuck's attention then. Overall everything seemed to work out. I met him in one of the red rooms and was so thrilled that he was the friend that F was talking about and ready to give him all of me. FDR shouldnt of paid for anything little did he know tuck could've gotten me anyway he wanted free of charge if i knew that he was the friend that F was talking about at the time. Tuck just did something to me and im not talking about the intimacy im talking about just him being a person. The way he is. When he introduced himself to me and apologized being such a gentleman and probably knowing that he can have me anyway he sees fit gets ready to walk out and leave that was it for me. I couldve let him walk out that door and i thank god every single day i didnt. My heart just wouldnt let me let him go. For the first ever in my life in that red room i was made love to. Tuck wanted me just as much as i wanted him. The way he sensually loved my body pleasing me giving me what i want but most of all what i needed... oh my god forget Trey. Tuck invented lovemaking. Yeah. So afterwards he asked if he could see me again? and i said yes giving him my name and number then i went my way and tuck went his. The very next week i was at home sitting on my big, comfy bright red couch eating a bowl of reese puffs cereal watching old episodes of the A-team. It was 6:45 in the afternoon and i was totally thinking bout either going to work late or not going in at all. Wednesdays always puts me in this kind of mood. However i always say to myself "fuck it" and i end up choosing to go in late. Any who I was eating my cereal then my cellphone rings. Mouth full, I roll my eyes and mumble "what the fuck?" reaching over to grab my phone up off the arm of the couch not wanting to be bothered. i Looked at my cell and didn't recognize the number. Then chewed the last bit of cereal that was in my mouth and swallowed hard. "Baby its yours all yours if you want it tonight i'll give you a red light special all through the night..." my ringtone continued to go off. I placed my glass bowl down gently beside me then answered the phone "Hello". "Hello Jolie how are you?" I swear i could feel my heart beat in my throat hearing tuck's sexy british accent. I stood up."Tuck hey you I'm good. What about you?" then he said "I'm good, I'm good". How tuck spoke i could tell he was smiling on the other end. Pacing back in forth in my living room I had the biggest grin on my face i just couldnt stop smiling i was so happy that he called. I didnt think he was going to call but he did. I giggled a little then said "Well thats good to hear". After i said that tuck got straight to the point. "Yeah um" he cleared his throat afterwards and asked "are you doing anything this evening?" Tuck's words came out so fast I said "Huh" then he said "because i'd love to see you again and take you out to dinner." Butterflies were in my stomach. I was too tickle pink like how a little girl would be when her crush was around. Tuck wanted to see me again and without a doubt i damn sure wanted to see him. " Wait hold it you want to take me out?" Tuck said "yes i do but if you are busy i can call you back ano-" I cut him off immediately. "No, No, No tuck i dont have anything planned for tonight. I am totally free. I'd love to go out on a date with you.... wait this is a date right?" I closed my eyes and shook my head and thought why in the heck did i just ask him that? stupid just stupid. Tuck laughed a bit and said "Yes jolie it is. It's only a date." I laughed a little too saying "Alright so where do you want us to meet?" I waited for him to name a place but he said "Well jolie i was hoping that i can come pick you up?" When tuck said that I froze. No man ever came to my house except for F. Now even though F was a reg of mines, for the long period of time that i have gotten to know him we became very close friends. Never having a sexual relationship we're just friends. We know where we stand with one another. Also a friend can come see me anytime. Now Tuck we got to know one another on a sexual level as soon as we met and I didnt know where me and him stood at the time but i wouldve been lying if i said that i didnt have feelings for him and that i didnt wanted to be more than just his woman of paradise or friend. So i thought Hey i already went this far I had passionate sex with him, gave him my number and he calls you asking if he can take you out to dinner which is so sweet by the way raven fuck all that and let him come pick you up. So i wiggled my pink scrunchy to loosen my high ponytail a bit "oh okay well yes you can tuck you can come get me". Tuck said "lovely jolie so where do you live?". Mmmm i swear his voice just made me want to melt i could listen to this man talk all day. "2500 E. Karen Ave. in the Lake Sahara Complex". "Swell Jolie i will be picking you up at Eight". I looked at the time 6:56 pm. Dammit i thought. "Eight" i said to him. "Yes love eight. that's not a good time for you?" he said. Eight o' clock wasnt a good enough time for me but I told him a little white lie "Oh no no no its perfect tuck i will see you at eight." i smiled. "Beautiful darling i will see you at eight." "Yup so see you in a few Tuck." "you most certainly will jolie" and at the same time we both hung up. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was dancing and running around in my home like a mad woman. I was so happy that i was going to be seeing him again. I looked at my cell and stored his number and name with my other contacts. "Tuck" i mouthed his name after i did that then threw my cell on the couch. I scratched my head felt my ponytail just realizing that i was still in my long grey night shirt, boxers and fluffy purple socks. I cursed in my native tongue "TAE" then said "I need to get ready". So i did. I freshened up and chose to wear my Herve Leger black sleeveless bandage gown and Giuseppe Zanotti black ankle strap six inch heels. I styled my hair up in an Evelyn Lozada bun and to top my whole look off i put on my solitaire diamond earrings from Tiffany's. One would think i was Audrey Hepburn's sexier twin sister that night. Pure elegance. I looked myself over once more in my full length mirror on my wall in my room before i grabbed my Thomas Wilde clutch, keys and cellphone then headed out the door. Tuck came to pick me up at eight o' clock exactly not a minute late. He pulled up in a black 2013 Lincoln MKZ. I was nervous as hell. I couldnt tell you why i was nervous i just was. He stepped out of the car and tuck looked amazing. He was dressed down when i first saw him but now dressed in a black Paul Smith tux. The cut of his tux looked absolutely stunning on him with the narrow lapel and the slim leg. I'm telling you my tuck can wear a suit. Anyway his hair was clean cut and slick down oh my goodness tuck was extra smooth. As he approached me i just waved at him and smiled. "Jolie wow you're absolutely beautiful" he said. I thanked him for his compliment and give him one as well "thank you tuck you look absolutely beautiful yourself" i corrected myself as fast as i could "i mean handsome absolutely handsome not beautiful" we both laughed for a moment then he said "i know what you meant thank you love" and i told him "your welcome" Tuck gave me an adorable smile and said "So i take it we are both ready for this evening?" "Yes we are" I said. Then tuck put his left hand on the small of my back and said "Good" afterwards we walked to his car. Like the gentleman he is tuck opened the car door for me then closed it once i got in. His car smelled so fresh, so new i loved it. Shortly after tuck got in the car and we drove off. That night was so wonderful. I know that sounds corny but it was. During the ride tuck and i talked about things such as what we like and other stuff. Our whole conversation started when he turned on some music. "Smooth Operator, Smooth Operator coast to coast down into chicago...". I swear i busted out laughing as i watch tuck sing along to Sade's song. "Hahahaha oh my goodness tuck are you for real?" Again tuck flashed his adorable smile "What I like Sade." I gave him the side eye. "Its not a problem its just" i giggled "i like Sade too Its just I never would've took you for a Sade fan". He glanced at me "I wouldnt say im a fan" he smiled then faced forward "i like her songs" he shrugged his shoulders "well some of her songs". I smoothed out my dress and told him "Oh, I pretty much feel the same way about Sade also i'm not a fan but i like her music". I instantly snapped my fingers. "However i am a TLC fan". I looked at him for a moment then looked out the window thinking man how in the hell am i keeping my composure with this sexy ass man beside me? "T.L.C ?" tuck said. I rapidly turned to face him "Yes TLC you know t-boz, lefteye and chilli" tuck's smokey blue eyes met mines and said "No". I couldnt believe it. So i started naming a couple of their hits. "Wait a tick you never heard of the songs Baby,baby,baby, Creep, Diggin on you?" he shook his head slowly "No sorry love doesnt ring a bell" i squinted my eyes while staring at him "not even Red light special?" i sung a little bit of the song "All yours if you want it tonight i'll give you a red light special all through the night." He smiled then joked "lovely voice". Tuck had jokes TEE HEE HA HA. So i gave him a little tap on his shoulder. "Oh Hush" we laughed. He continued to play "Ow jolie that really hurt". Smile on my face and arms crossed i said "oh please" i giggled afterwards and tuck no longer laughed saying "But yes jolie i do remember hearing that song. i just never knew who sung it". I thought he was lying "really tuck? whatever you have never heard of this song until now dont front". We both smiled. His grin was so adorable. "What? im being absolutely honest with you i have heard that song before". I stared out of the window again then looked at him. God he was so stunning in a suit. Anyway i said to him "Yeah and Id just love to know what you were doing when you were listening to that song." I was only joking when i said that i couldve cared less. For all i know the song could have came on the radio while he was driving. I didnt know and i didnt care but tuck let me know telling me "I was sitting down on a couch watching you dance for me". Tuck's voice gave me goosebumps so deep and sexy. I thought back to that night then and remembered. That song was playing when i danced for him. Well he did more than just watch me dance. Truth be told i just remember me and him just getting down to business. If i was dancing i swear i didnt do much. When i spoke to him all i remember saying was " Damn tuck you remembered that?" We pulled up in front the restaurant and still staring at him i waited for an answer. Tuck turned to face me "Jolie i remember when i turned around and saw you come into the room. When you left it was as if you never left me you stayed with me I couldnt stop thinking about you. Tuck held my hand in his then said "and I'm glad you're here with me tonight". He kissed the back of my hand. The feel of his warm plump lips on my hand made my pussy pulsate. I squeezed my legs tighter together for the throbbing of my vagina to stop and it worked a little. As we stared into each other eyes i told him "I'm glad im with you too Tuck words cant express how happy i am to be with you right now. You just dont know tuck the things i want to do to" Tuck shushed me. Being a gentleman he grinned and said "All in good time Jolie the night is young so come let's go inside." and i agreed "yes tuck lets go". Tuck took me into to one of the greatest restaurants in Las Vegas. The SAGE. That restaurant was gorgeous. The ambiance of the place was perfect for a nice quiet dinner and the food oh my the food was superb. Overall everything was perfect. Simply perfect. We continued to get to know each other a bit more while we ate and drank some wine. He asked me questions like how long have i been living in Vegas? and if i loved to travel? and asked if i had family members here? and a whole lot of other questions that someone would want to know about a person they may have a special interest in. Usually i would be very guarded but i was open with tuck telling him any and everything that he wanted to know. I sighed "Well i been living in Vegas for a couple of years. Nine years to be exact. I moved here when i was eighteen leaving my father in Meycauayan, Bulacan to follow my dreams of becoming a famous showgirl". I laughed after i told him that. "I'm pretty sure you already know that was a major fail. Anyway my mother died after giving birth to me. I'm an only child, wouldve loved to have brothers and sisters but its cool. Being an only child wasnt so bad." Tuck smiled a smile that didnt quite reach his eyes then said to me "It has it's perks". i agreed with him. "Yeah it does". Sitting across from one another and how dreamy tuck looked I wanted to pounce on him right then and there in that restaurant. I didnt want to dwell on how much i wanted to feel his dick inside of me so i decided to look away from him for a second and talk hoping that will get the naughty images of me raping him out of my head. I smiled at Tuck before I looked down at the scallops with braised oxtails and mushrooms that was left on my plate "But yeah and as far as traveling id love to travel and see the world. Hey who knows maybe i will one day." Tuck drank some water then asked if i still talked to my dad. "Do you still talk to your father?" i wanted to say why do you want to know? but i didnt. Instead i told him "the last time me and my dad talked he called me telling me that he was moving to Winnipeg, Manitoba for a fresh start and that he hoped all was going well for me. I told him that things were. We kept the conversation short we exchanged i love yous and so longs saying that we will always keep in touch before we hung up. Two weeks later i called my dad back and the phone was "disconnected or is no longer in service" So no tuck I dont. I haven't spoke to my dad in a long time". Oh boy i felt so uncomfortable talking about that and it must've been written all over my face because tuck told me that he was sorry. I brushed it off. "No tuck dont be its cool" I took a sip of my Avignonesi "Occhio di Pernice" red wine. It was time for me to turn the tables. "Now enough about me what about you? the only things i know about you so far is that you're British and that you can fuck. Excuse my french." His face was red laughing so hard. I laughed also. Once he stopped laughing he told me about himself. "Well yes i am British and um I have a son". I cursed in my head when he said that. I hate kids. Well i wouldnt say i hate kids i just dont do well with kids. "Oh okay you have a son awww thats nice how old?" "he's seven and his name is Joe". I instantly thought to myself okay get up now fuck how fine he is and ditch his ass. However i did not listen to my mind i stayed and asked how the relationship was between him and Joe's mother. "Awww that's nice I bet he's something" Tuck's face lit up when he talked about his son. "Oh he is. He is really lovely." "and what about the mom?" The expression on tuck's face read he knew that this question was bound to come up but still he didnt want to talk about it. He sighed "We were married, the marriage didn't work and we went our separate ways". "Yikes im sorry to hear that." I wasnt really sorry but any who tuck wanted to keep the past in the past and so did i. "So what else would you like to know?" he asked and i said to him "um okay where are you from? and what brings you to Vegas?" Tuck told me "I came to Vegas to handle some business for a couple of days then go back to my home in Los Angeles." " L.A. thats neat. and business huh?" "Yes. Business." tuck grinned. I had to ask. "So what do you do?" tuck told me "a little bit of this and a little bit of that". I chuckled at first then said to him "okay tuck im going to let that one slide for now cause i like how this night is going so far". Even though i said that i was already convinced that he was either a contract killer or a drug lord. Tuck didnt look like the type that would be either one of those though but hey looks can be deceiving. "What there's absolutely nothing wrong with that answer jolie". "To you it isnt." I giggled. "but jolie im glad that you like how the night is going so far. i like how it's going too". He reached for my hand. i held his hand saying to him "Yes but too bad you will be going back home only god knows when". I let go of his hand and sighed. "If only me and you could spend more time with each-". Tuck spoke over me. "Come to L.A with me." He shocked the hell out of me when he said that. "What? really tuck are you serious?" "Yes love i am. I like you alot jolie and i want you to be with me". His words were so genuine and soft spoken. I didnt know what to say but he had me as soon as he said he wanted me to be with him. Tuck took my silence for a No. "But if you dont want to i totally understand". "Yes Tuck i'll come to L.A. with you. When do we leave?" He was ecstatic when i said that. Tuck got up out his seat, grabbed me up out of my seat and kissed me passionately. We didnt care who was looking. I didnt want to stop kissing him but i broke our kiss asking him again when do we leave. Gazing into each others eyes tuck said to me in his deep British drawl "Whenever you want"and so two days after that night I packed my bags and left with him to Los Angeles. Over time I ended up meeting his son Joe spending lots of quality time with tuck and him loving that kid as if he were my own. I also met his ex wife katie who is pretty and very sweet. The guy she's married to now Gary doesn't hold a candle to tuck but hey whatever makes you happy right? All in all i couldnt be anymore happier with him and how everything has turned out. Tuck is mine and I am his but I miss Vegas. I need to go back home.

After telling Tuck that she loved him Raven laid flat on her stomach. She felt like a noodle after their passionate rounds of lovemaking. They made love every chance they could get. Usually Raven would be the one putting the guys to sleep having men and women tap out but not Tuck. He put it on her twenty-five eight and man she loved it. Tuck's stereo was still playing slow jams. "Is it a crime" was on. Once more Tuck slowly pumped his dick deep inside raven making her moan a bit and say his name. That woke her up a little. His dick slid out of her pussy as he backed up off the bed to get the remote to his stereo and turn it off. As tired as she was, raven couldnt help but to open her eyes and watch Tuck searching his bedroom for something, naked as a jaybird. Raven smiled and shook her head as she watched him. My baby has a body on him. Damn Adonis himself would envy this man, my man. She thought. Raven wanted tuck beside her. Not knowing what the heck he was looking for Raven called to him "Babe". Still in search of the remote moving stuff around and looking under their clothes tuck answered her. "yes love". She hugged his big soft pillow tighter inhaling his scent of Acqua di Gio cologne mixed with her warm vanilla sugar scent then asked "what are you looking for?" Tuck stopped searching for the remote turned to raven telling her what he was doing "I was looking for the remote to the stereo I was going to turn the music off darling you were going to sleep." Raven lifted her head up off the pillow "No babe dont turn the radio off leave it on forget that remote and come lay beside me." Tuck smiled seductively at raven as he came closer to the bed "Is that all you want me to do my love? to just come and lay beside you?" Tuck hopped on the bed. Raven laid on her side when he wrapped his arms around her. She giggled "For now tuck yes that is all i want for you to do just cuddle with me". Tuck gently kissed her lips. Raven could never get enough of tuck's sweet, erotic kisses. The taste of sex on his tender, thick lips made her want tuck again but she could barely move. After they stopped kissing raven laid her head on tuck's cool chest. Kissing her forehead tuck said to raven in a deep low whisper "Alright jolie love whatever you want." Raven kissed his left pectoral then said "baby im going to miss you when i go back home tomorrow". Tuck held raven tight. "im going to miss you too". There was a brief moment of silence between them. Tuck thought that this would be the perfect time to tell raven that he wanted her to stay with him. Slowly rubbing her upper left arm he said "You know jolie you dont have to go back home. You can stay here with me". His comment made raven lift her head to look up at him. "I'd love to stay with you tuck really i do." "But" tuck said. She looked at his gold chain with a cross that he wore and held the pendant with her pointer and thumb. "I have to go back baby. I do. I have to go back to check up on my home and" raven paused for a moment then mumbled "my job". Tuck stopped rubbing her arm saying "Jol you dont have to work there anymore either. I know you how much you want your own dance studio and you can have that". She let go of his gold cross pendant and kissed his lips gently. Afterwards raven said "i know tuck i know. I told you that im done with Paradise City. Really i am. I just need to set some things straight". Tuck was going to say something but his cellphone rang. Immediately unwrapping his arms from around raven he got up grabbing his cell from off the dresser and answered the call. Raven was used to this. Someone always calls or texts him at awkward times. Mainly the calls are about business so raven just buried her face in the pillow until tuck was done talking on the phone. "Yes okay I'll be ready, I looked everything over it'll be done". Tuck hung up his phone. Raven lifted her head off the pillow when she no longer heard his voice. She watched Tuck standing naked looking into his cell. Damn how can a man be so masculine but beautiful at the same? he is so hot, strong, intelligent, a great dad and could be a bit of a mystery at times but thats one of the things i love about him and that ass. i have never been for the ass but man did tuck have buns of steel, cracking walnuts with that nice tight ass of his. Maykapal thank you for having this man come into my life. I don know or remember what good deed i did to deserve a man like tuck but thank you. She thought thanking God. Tuck finally put down his cellphone and headed back to bed with raven. "Is everything okay?" he got into bed beside her "yes beautiful everything is fine i have to go to Hong Kong and settle some business". Raven sat up."Hong Kong? for how long?" Tuck rubbed his head "if everything goes well i should be home in a couple of days." Raven removed her hair from out of her face saying "if everything goes well? what could go wrong to have you stay in hong kong longer?" Tuck didnt answer her question. "Seems we both need to set some things straight." Raven said. Bringing raven closer to him he held her tightly in his arms and said "Jol" Raven closed her eyes and replied "yeah babe?" tuck licked his lips "i have something for you" She opened up her eyes and yawned a little then said "tuck thats so sweet but you didnt have to get me anything." Tuck reached down the side of his bed opened up one compartment then pulled out a black flat velvet box. "I know i didnt have to jolie but i wanted to." tuck handed raven the velvet box when she saw the name MIKIMOTO on the box she flipped. "Oh my god baby no you didnt are you serious?" Tuck smiled watching how excited she was just seeing the box alone. He could only imagine how she was going to be when she opened the gift. Tuck said "Are you going to open it?" Still tripped out that he got her something from MIKIMOTO raven said "yes tuck yes of course im going to open it". Raven unlocked the box then opened it. She was speechless. Raven could not believe that her dark eyes were set on a black pearl diamond necklace with south sea cultured rondelles in a 19 inch 18 karat white gold chain. "Oh my GOD tuck this is oh my god I love you so i dont know what to say this is beautiful tuck i love it". She kissed him first before taking her MIKIMOTO necklace out of the box. "i cant wait to wear this tomorrow" she said. "why tomorrow? why not wear it now? here let me put it on". He said. She gave tuck the necklace and turned her back to him holding her long jet black hair up so it wouldnt get in the way of him putting her necklace on. "There" tuck said then gently kissed her right shoulder blade. Raven let her hair fall to her ass then turned to face him. "You are so beautiful jolie I love you. I was going to wait til morning to give this to you but i feel like now is the perfect time. I want you to move here and stay with me jolie. i love waking up to you and just knowing that your here I feel complete". Raven hugged him. "tuck I love you so much I cant live without you." tuck said "then you wont" hugging her tighter he said "do whatever it is you have to do when you get home and when i return back from Hong Kong I'll come for you." Raven said "Deal". then tuck kissed her. The way tucks thick soft lips connected with hers. The passion. It felt so right she was so content to feel his breath come and go with hers. Raven tasted tuck's lips once more before looking into his stormy eyes and telling him "tuck baby i dont want to just cuddle anymore." Suddenly tuck lifted raven up slammed her on her back she giggled. Flashing his seductive grin he said "I Know" as he got on top of her going another round. 

In the morning Tuck and Raven got out of the bed, took a shower, brushed their teeth, got dressed, ate breakfast, pack their clothes and headed out of the door. Tuck decided to drive his black FordF-150 Lariat Supercrew to take raven to the airport. Arriving to the LAX raven sighed loudly then said "well babe this is it." Tuck took off his aviator sunglasses. "Yes love." They kissed and hugged. Raven loved the smell of his cologne. His scent was so unforgettable. Afterwards she unbuckled her seat belt, grabbed her bags and opened the car door to get out. Tuck eyes stayed on her as she did this. He love the way she looked in her white spaghetti strapped tank top, black with floral prints shorts and coral colored sandals that she had on. He loved her all of her inside and out. Wanting to sex her and taste her once more but knew he couldnt well he could but didnt want her to miss her flight. Tuck rubbed the back of his neck and called to her "JOL". Raven turned to him. God i hate plaid but damn it tuck looks so damn fine in a plaid shirt. She thought. "yes tuck" she said. "I will come for you when i return call me as soon as you get settled love". Raven smiled "I'll be waiting and yes babe i will definitely do that". She closed the car door, blew him a kiss and said "i love you Tucker" Tuck grinned and laughed a little "love you too and Im going to punish you for that". "oooooo you promise?" raven bit her bottom lip then smiled. Tuck put back on his aviator shades, licked his pleasantly plump lips then said "Promise" and drove off. Raven said to herself "damn tuck i miss you already" then walked off to catch her flight. 

After 1 hour and 2 minutes later Raven was back in Sin City. At the Mccarren International Airport she caught a taxi located outside on level zero. "Where to miss?" a skinny white guy asked when she got into the taxi. Raven knew she shouldve said her place but instead said "Take me to the Paradise City club." The taxi driver said "This place must be something i took a few other people there today". Raven said "oh thats nice but yes take me there thats where i want to go". the driver said "you got it" and sped off to P. city. During the ride raven pulled out her cellphone she had so many missed calls and text messages. Missed calls from phat-phat, alice, jade blue, Bossman, lady V and FDR. She was not going to listen and look at all those messages or call everybody but raven did decide to call the one person that called her last and that was FDR. "Well look who's back from the dead whats up how you been Jo-jo" she smiled. Raven had to admit she did miss her friend. "i've been good f and booed up thanks to you". Fdr laughed "booed up wait what you mean booed up you're seeing someone?" F became serious. "yes F im in a relationship. Your friend tuck and i have been seeing each other ever since i danced for him." "Whoa WHOA WHOA jo-jo you and tuck are an item?" Yes F we are and you cannot let tuck know ever in life that you were a reg of mine in paradise." FDR said. "were? i thought i still was and you cant be with tuck this is crazy you cant be with tuck." She was going to thank him because to her if it wasnt for him that night her and tuck probably wouldve never crossed paths. But raven tossed the whole thank you bit out of the window when he made that comment. "hold up fredrick why cant i be with tuck? what is it? i was only just good enough to give him a lap dance? is that it?" fdr said "no jo thats not what the fuck im saying you were suppose to be I want you to be" raven cut fdr off she was pissed "you know what F. i thought you'd be happy that im happily in a relationship and yes it is with your friend tuck and i am good enough for him so fuck you". She hung up. "baby its yours......" her ringtone went off. Raven looked at her phone and seen that it was F calling her back. Raven shut off her phone and put it in her bag. The white guy announced to her "Here's your stop". He parked in front of the strip club. "um thank you and can you wait out here for me i wont be long i promise i will pay more." the taxi driver was cool with it and said "no problem". Leaving her bags in the taxi raven hopped out. She couldnt wait to see everyone except for bossman. Opening up the glass doors she walked into Paradise. Pour it up by rihanna was on full blast and everybody was going H.A.M. The first person raven saw was Gunz. Coming up to him he was dressed in all black as usual making sure everyone was acting right. "Hey where is the ladies room? raven said. Gunz turned to her and said " Its... oh shit whats up Raven?" she hugged her strong teddy bear. It was pretty dim in the club but she spotted nasty but healed scarring on his head. "im good damn i missed alot huh where'd you get those scars?" gunz said "a bad fight" "awww man gunz im sorry to hear that where is everybody else" Raven said looking by he bar not seeing alice or any of the other chicks she knew in sight. He told her "they must be in the dressing room go down there and if you want to see boss he's in his office. Raven sucked her teeth "thats the last person i want to see". Gunz smiled and looked to the stage. On her way down to the dressing room she sees her fake love "omg JUKEY BOY" raven yelled. Standing against the wall juke said "Oh shit what the fuck yo rave is back in the building fuck yo look who came back from the dead". She laughed and hugged him. "So you back for good?" Raven looked down "i actually met someone so no i'm not thats why im here to see all of you and tell Boss that im done with paradise". juke snapped his finger "damn but thats whats up lucky guy who bagged you up." she raspberried "im more of the lucky one that i bagged him." "oh shit its like that?" he nodded is head. "im kinda seeing someone myself". Shocked to hear this from his flirtatious ass raven said "omg jukey boy im so happy for you." juke smirked. "i see you still a liar." they both laughed "oh jukey boy but for real its so good to see you". "WORD now let me get back in this booth." He gave her a friendly peck on the cheek then left. Raven walked in the room the door buzzed three times. "Hey bitches" Raven said. "Oh my gawd" alice took a drink then screamed "RAAAAAAAVVVVVEEEEEEENNNNNNN WHATS UP BITCH YOUR BACK." Jade blue came from her area saying " i know you didnt say who i think you said" once she saw Raven she hugged her hard "damn raven you look good girl you just up and left what happened?" Raven said "i know i did and i miss you all its a long story just know that i am so happy right now". "Thats so good to hear you couldve at least answered a bitch call and shit you bitch." alice said. Raven laughed "i know i know and im sorry for having you all worry about me i just been booed up." Jade said "hold up booed up you been shot by cupid?" raven admitted it "yes jade i have." "omg bitch im so happy to see you wait til phat-phat and lady vixen see you". "right where is lady vix and phat anyway?" raven asked. Alice told her "girl this place is going down hill. phat hasnt been coming in and she is the one who has perfect attendance here and lady vix called in sick also telling me that she doesnt know if she should thank me or kill me". Alice smiled thinking about when she drove tommy over to lady's house then said to raven "she better thank me." and left the room. Rocket came out of the shower. "Omg little rock?" raven said. Seeing rocket she had knew that she been gone for a min. "shut the fuck up raven omg girl when did you come back?" they hugged. "SHIT when did you start working back here ?" Rocket said "its a long story" raven said "same here girl omg we so have to get up soon and im surprised jade is even letting you live for working here. jade you are so protective over rocket". jade said lighting a loosie "well she is my little sis". Rocket put her hands on her hips. "im not little anymore BLUE". Jade said "says the baby". Raven laughed then said "well ladies i have to see boss then head home." Both ladies Jade and Rocket told her alright and that they will keep in touch. They group hugged and rocket said "ooooo girl that neckace is gorgeous where'd you get it?" Raven smiled then said "my man gave it to me" and she left the room. Now on her way to the last person she wanted to see the head of the strip joint bossman. Standing in front of Boss' office Raven knocked on the door. "Come on in". She did as she was told. Raven opened up his door "Raven damn girl long time no see." He said sitting down behind his desk looking like a pimp as always. Boss said to her "See now I kept telling my friend to be patient and you'll be back they always come back". His office smelled of cigars and skunk. All the smoke made her cough. Raven fanned the smoke out of her face then said "Well you told your friend wrong cause im here to tell you that im done with Paradise City. So FUCK YOU!!!" Raven spit at him. Bossman was calm. He only smiled and shrugged his shoulders. That wasnt like Boss but she didnt care she was out. Raven was heading for the door but stopped when her fuck mate stood in front of her. Giving raven that same sinister grin that he had on his face the first night she introduced herself to him. Chewing bubble gum he said to raven "No NO NO my little exotic creature Boss isnt the one thats got it wrong you do". Freddie grabbed raven by her neck and banged her against the wall. "you're not done wit Paradise No and you're sure as hell not done with me".


	8. Jade Blue

"Hey Jade" Gunz said entering into the ladies dressing room. "Oh hey G. whats up?" Jade said feeling drained. "Boss sent me to come down here and tell you that you're on so be ready". Jade fanned herself with her hand. Eyes closed she took a deep breath then said "I know G. i know tell his ass to give me a minute". Looking in the mirror she wiped the sweat off of her forehead. Jade was burning up. Not one to say much but very observant Gunz knew something was wrong with jade she was his homie. "You alright?" he asked. After taking her time carefully applying her Lime Crime hot pink lipstick to her lips she turned around in her chair to face him. "Yes G. im fine just a little tired" she said. Gunz didnt say a word. Jade got the feeling that gunz wasn't convinced. "Really Gunz Im fine" she said wiping sweat off of her forehead again. Jade so was not in the smiling mood but gave gunz a half assed smile anyway. Afterwards she slowly got up out of her seat to give gunz a hug. Gunz watched as she stood up out of her seat. Looking like she was a bout to pass out he met her halfway when she opened her arms to hug him. Holding him as tight as she could she said "also im so happy that you are back and okay". Again he said nothing. Gunz just squeezed her a little before unwrapping his arms from around her. Looking into her big brown eyes he knew something was up. Jade was going through something. However gunz did want to believe that his friend was okay so he took her word. He nodded then said "So a minute?" Jade closed her eyes and swallowed hard feeling very weak "yeah tell that asshole to give me a minute". "HEY GUNZ" a cute biracial chick with curly brown hair known as Belle said to him as she sashayed her naked ass on over to changing area. Gunz said "Wassup" to her then said "Aight" to Jade. Finally Gunz left the room. As soon as he left jade quickly sat back down in her seat. She felt like the room was spinning. Both hands rubbing her temples she said to herself "c'mon bitch get it together". Jade abruptly stopped talking to herself when she smelled smoke. The smell made her feel nauseous and irritated her. Jade look to her right to see that belle was up against the wall smoking a cigarette. Belle noticed jade staring at her and said "Is there a problem?" blowing smoke in the air. Jade never one to hold her tongue said "Yes that fucking cigarette that you're smoking is the problem god what type of cigarette is that?" Belle rolled her eyes, sucked on her cancer stick, blew smoke in jade's direction and said "Bitch please its the same kind of cigarettes that you be smoking. Since when has it been a problem you tripping Jade you better fall back really fuck outta here". "No bitch you better fall back" Jade said not caring how ill she was feeling. Anyone could get it but she had to admit belle was right. She has been tripping. Earlier when she tried to smoke a cigarette when raven was in the room she started feeling a little queezy afterwards. Jade havent been feeling right at all lately. She'd be like this at home but not in the work place she never let anyone know how she was feeling in Paradise but her being sick started to become more and more obvious to some people each day. Jade just put her head down in her arms. As Rocket was coming in the dressing room Belle was walking out. "Rocket you better check your sister im telling you" Belle said leaving the room not looking back. Rocket yelled to her "Bitch you better check yourself" then let go of the door having it slam shut. Rocket speed walked over to jade's area to see if she was there. She was. Seeing jade with her head down rocket came beside her and rubbed her back. "Sis Sis whats wrong you feeling sick again?" rocket asked. Jade didnt lift up her head but answered her sister's question. "Yeah but i'll be fine really". Rubbing jade's back still rocket said "Blue stop no you are not fine you're pale as hell more paler than me, you havent been eating, you've been sick alot..." Jade lifted her head up to look her sister in the face. Jade could barely keep her eyes open. "Rock DONT just DONT Its just something thats going around okay." Jade removed rocket's hand from off her back and then played cool fixing her loose curled golden blonde hair. "Nothing a little tylenol cant fix" jade said. "Oh please bullshit blue you cant even keep your eyes open" rocket said watching jade run her fingers through her hair. Jade said nothing. Rocket knew jade was hiding something she had an idea but she didnt want to assume anything just yet. She'd wait until jade said the words. Rocket grabbed a chair and sat down beside her. "juke told me that you were up to dance next he wanted me to tell you that he got the song you wanted ready for you". Staring at herself in the mirror jade said "good good". Rocket shook her head before saying "Sis you sure you're going to be good up on that stage? you looked flushed." Jade looked at rocket's freckled baby doll face and stared into her bright green eyes. "Of course i will" Jade told her little sister but also hoped and prayed in her mind to god to give her the strength to not pass out. Jade smiled placing her left hand on rocket's thigh and said "well rock you staying down here or you coming up top?" Rocket sighed saying "yeah im coming up with you Blue". Get it together Blue get it together right now and get this show on the road. She thought as they both stood up out of their chairs and left out of the dressing room. On her way to the stage in her cute but sexy black and baby blue corset lingerie costume. Jade Blue and Rocket had to part ways. "Alright sis do what you do" rocket said. Jade took a deep breath feeling nauseous still and again starting to sweat she played cool saying "you know i will". Rocket smiled then went out onto the floor. 

Standing Behind the curtains with Bossman on stage about to introduce her. Jade was not feeling so great to dance at all. Feeling more terrible than she was before in the dressing room she wiped her sweaty hands on her corset. Looking around while doing this she noticed Raven quickly coming out of Bossman's office. Her hair was a mess and from the way she was wiping her face jade could tell she was crying. Damn raven is still here what the fuck happened? Jade thought. She wanted to call out to her but she was about to perform and feeling the way she was feeling right about now jade had to worry about herself. "Alright you Motherfuckahs are yall ready to take it back with the sexy BLONDE BOMBSHELL of P. CITY?" Boss asked the crowd having the audience turn up. "So give it up, get ya cash out and be good fucks for the naughty with a body JADE BLUE". Bossman put his cigar in his mouth and ran off the stage. S.O.S Band's song "Just be good to me" began to play then Jade Blue came out like a boss to burn the stage. Losing herself in the music she was sweating bullets as she slowly teased the pole and began to strip. Money was raining on her but she didnt care she wanted the song to finish so she can get off stage and go to the bathroom. 

Rocket glanced over to the stage to see Jade doing her thing while she was at the bar talking to Alice and taking shots of whiskey. When guys tried to talk to rocket she told them that she was off. "Girl whats up with raven?" alice asked rocket. "whats wrong with rave?" rocket asked. Alice took a shot before saying "girrl you didnt see her she ran out of here like a bat outta hell. I called to her but she boated not stopping for anybody." Rocket's jaw dropped "wow really? get out yeah i damn sure didnt see that". rocket said then asked alice for another shot. "Here little rock" alice said giving her another shot of whiskey. Afterwards alice made her another shot then said "but yeah crazy right and Exstasy came back i dont know how the hell i missed that". Slamming her shot glass down hard on the counter Rocket said calmly "You lying where is she?" Alice said "girl she is right over there with her nasty ass making out with the newbie Lollipop in the V.I.P" Rocket was in a rage she didnt show it though but yep there ex was that frizzy haired bitch who gave latinas a bad name in the flesh. Rocket thought. "Give me the whiskey" rocket said to alice. "you want another shot?" alice asked "Bitch i want the whole bottle." rocket said. Without hesitation alice slid rocket the whole bottle of Jack Daniels. Rocket put her hair up into a bun grabbed good ol jacky boy and headed over to the V.I.P. Rocket walked up in V.I.P crashing the whole shin dig that was going on. Making herself known to EX and everyone else. Rocket said loudy "EX EX EX you fucked my sister over Bitch you think we didnt know or i wasnt gonna find out huh?" Rocket came closer to ex. Exstasy moved away from lollipop and stood up "Bitch i dont know what you talking about but you bet-" In a blink of an eye Rocket brought down that jack daniels bottle to ex's head hard. So hard the bottle shattered instantly. "OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH" everybody said. Ex was laid out cold but that still didnt stop Rocket from pouncing on top of her and pounding her face into the ground. In a rage rocket said "im a kill you Bitch" on top of her with her left hand squeezing her neck and delivering blows destroying ex's face with her right. Blood was everywhere. "Nooooooo" lollipop said jumping in pulling rocket by her hair and started swinging on her from behind. Then another random guy jumped in trying to hold rocket down. Jade Hopped off the stage as soon as she saw her red headed baby sister serving haymakers. Fuming and running over to VIP to help her sister fight with all of her strength Jade picked up one of the tables in V.I.P and threw it at lollipop and the guy "FUCK WRONG WITH YOU TOUCHING MY SISTER BITCH" Jade said pouncing on lollipop beating the dog shit out of her. The music stopped. It was pandemonium in Paradise. Juke got in for some action as well as another bitch ass nigga grabbed rocket by her hair as she was fighting. He went hard as a motherfucker on the dude. Juke put the nigga to sleep. Knocking him the fuck out "KEEP YO HANDS OFF MY WOMAN NIGGA" juke started stomping the dude out afterwards. Gunz and the other bouncers came into V.i.p trying to stop everything. Suddenly gunshots were fired. Everyone in paradise was screaming and leaving. Gunz and Juke grabbed Jade and rocket off from stomping a mud hole in lollipop's ass "HOW YOU LIKE JUMPING IN NOW BITCH" Jade said after gunz grabbed her. Finally noticing who rocket stalled off on while she was dancing on stage she spit on Ex who wasnt even recognizable cause her face was covered in blood. "GUNZ LET ME GO, LET GO OF ME" jade yelled. Gunz did exactly what she told him to. Then jade ran down to the dressing room. Rocket left juke to go get her sister they had to go. Once jade made it into the dressing room she couldnt hold it anymore. Jade vomited all over the floor and fell to her knees. Rocket came in the dressing room she licked her busted lip as soon as she saw jade sitting on the floor with vomit around her she said "oh my god blue what the fuck? what's wrong?" Jade couldnt hold it in anymore "Shit ROCKY im pregnant okay". Jade began to cry. "Oh no dont tell me sis Bronson?" Jade tried wiping away the tears that kept falling from her big brown eyes and nodded her head yes. Busting into the room as if he was about to charge at them both bossman went off. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WITH YOU TWO BITCHES? EX, LOLLIPOP AND FEW MOTHAFUCKAHS GOT FUCKED UP AND NEED TO BE SENT TO THE HOSPITAL. NOW THE PO-PO IS ALL UP IN MY SHIT MY SHIT." He looked at rocket then looked at Jade and the huge puddle of vomit on the floor. "Yall BETTER ANSWER ME AND ANSWER ME NOW WHAT THE FUCKS GOING ON?" Boss grabbed jade by her right arm off the floor. Jade said to him "get off of me". Rocket pushed Boss back warning him "dont fucking put your hands on my sister she's pregnant okay dont fucking touch her". Out of breath from yelling boss said "Rocket, thats it bitch you are done with Paradise get whatever shit that belongs to you and get the fuck out." How Rocket stared at boss if looks could kill he'd surely be dead. Next pointing a finger at jade he said "and you jade you better get rid of whoever's fucking bastard you got carrying inside you or you can get the fuck out of PARADISE CITY as well" then he stormed out of the dressing room. Full of so many mixed emotions Jade just cried in her baby sister's arms as rocket held her tight.


End file.
